


Zirkuszwillinge

by Geschichten_Welt



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Beziehung, F/M, Magie, Teenager, Zirkus, Zwillinge, magische Welt, vorstellung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geschichten_Welt/pseuds/Geschichten_Welt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherrinford hatte sich schon seit Tagen auf die Vorstellung in den Zirkus gefreut, der vor ein paar Tagen plötzlich wie über Nacht aufgetaucht ist. Was er allerdings nicht erwartet hatte, war dass einer der Artisten, ein junges hübsches Mädchen, ihn nach der Vorstellung aufhält und ihm ein Date regelrecht aufdrückt. Der schüchterne Junge ist vollkommen überfordert und zu allem Überfluss verpasst er dieses Date dann auch noch, weil ein kleines seltsames zwergenähnliches Männchen seine Geldbörse stielt.<br/>-Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um einzelne abgeschlossene Kapitel, die später als Rohfassung dienen soll. Es wird nicht immer ein roter Faden erkennbar sein, ist aus verschiedenen Perspektiven geschrieben und wird auch in wahlloser Reihenfolge geschrieben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorstellung - Orion

**Author's Note:**

> Für frühere Updates folge meinem Tumblr-Blog  
> geschichten-welt.tumblr.com

Das Zirkuszelt war in absolute Dunkelheit gehüllt. Die Lichter waren gerade von den Angestellten gelöscht wurden und das Raunen, welches bis jetzt den Raum erfüllt hatte, war komplett verschwunden. Plötzlich wurde ein Scheinwerfer angestellt, der direkt auf die Mitte der Bühne gerichtet war. Im Licht stand ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge in einem blauen Anzug mit schwarzem Cape. In der Hand hielt er einen schwarzen Zylinder, den er schräg vor seiner Brust in einer Verbeugung hielt.  
»Ladies and Gentleman!«, rief er in die Menge hinein, während er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete und seinen Zylinder auf seinen Kopf setzte. »Es ist mir eine Ehre heute Abend bei ihnen sein zu dürfen. Mein Name ist Orion Astrum und ich werde sie jetzt in die Welt der Zauberei entführen.«  
Der junge Magier, namens Orion, hob seine Hände in die Luft und plötzlich schossen zwei Feuerbälle aus seinen Handflächen heraus, die ein paar Meter weiter oben wieder verpufften. Aus dem Publikum hörte man ein paar überraschte kleine Aufschreie. Damit hatte in diesem Moment keiner gerechnet.  
»Die Welt der Magie ist voller Geheimnisse und Wunder. Heute…«, fuhr Orion seine Erklärung an das Publikum fort während er zwei Schritte zur Seite trat. Genau in diesem Moment kam aus der Dunkelheit der Bühne ein kleiner Wagen angefahren, ganz wie von Geisterhand. »…werde ich ihnen den wunderschönsten Vogel der Welt präsentieren.« Auf dem Wagen stand eine Kiste, die bis jetzt noch von einem schwarzen Tuch verdeckt, welches Orion nun aber mit einem Rück herunter zog. Die Sicht wurde auf einen schönen goldenen Käfig frei gegeben, in dem eine weiße Taube saß.   
Das Publikum war eindeutig verwirrt über den Anblick einer gewöhnlichen Taube. Ein paar Händeklatschen aus reiner Höflichkeit ertönten aus einigen Richtungen, verstummten aber auch wieder schnell wieder. Auf Orions Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Lächeln aus.  
»Keine Sorgen. Ich habe noch nicht mit meiner Magie begonnen«, beruhigte er das Publikum, öffnete die Tür des Käfigs und hielt seine Hand hinein. Die Taube hüpfte sofort freiwillig auf seinen Zeigefinger, so dass der junge Magier sie ohne Sorgen herausholen konnte. »Dies ist meine liebenswürdige Assistentin Bella. Für sie meine Damen und Herren werde ich Bella verwandeln und zwar in den schönsten und majestätischsten Vogel, den die Welt jemals erblicken durfte.«  
Orion hielt den Vogel hoch über den Kopf, was diesen kurz dazu brachte mit den Flügen zu schlagen um sich richtig in der Balance zu halten. Danach war es für ein paar Sekunden still. Die Augen des jungen Magiers schlossen sich und er begann einen Singsang aus uralten magischen Formeln, die für das Publikum vollkommen unverständlich waren. Ab einem gewissen Punkt im Singsang begann der Vogel leicht rot zu glühen, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums intensivierte. Orion fuhr seinen Singsang immer weiter fort. Unbemerkt vom Publikum fing der Edelstein in der Brosche, die das Cape des Magiers festhielt, an seine Farbe leicht zu verändern. Das dunkle Blau, das dem Nachthimmel glich, wurde ein paar Nuancen heller und das Glitzern in ihm, welches wie ein Sternenhimmel wirkte, begann sich leicht zu bewegen wie ein Bild, dass an einem vorbei zog. Die starke Magie in dem Edelstein begann langsam zu wirken und das Leuchten des Vogels wurde immer stärker.  
Dann flogen die ersten Funken. Kleine Feuerfunken erschienen um den Vogel herum und man hörte ein aufgeregtes nach Luft schnappen aus dem Publikum.   
Für einen kurzen Moment stoppte Orion seinen Singsang um die Taube mit einem kleinen Schubser seiner Hand zum Fliegen zu bringen. Ein weiterer kleiner Scheinwerfer wurde angestellt und dieser folgte dieser punktgenau. Zum Erstaunen des Publikums flog sie wie antrainiert komplette Runden in der Manege. Dabei blieb sie genau über dem Publikum, so dass dieses den perfekten Blick auf sie hatten.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln fuhr Orion seinen Singsang nun fort. Die Taube leuchtete nun stärker auf und je länger Orion seinen Singsang fortsetzte, desto stärker leuchtete sie auf und es flogen immer mehr Funken um sie herum. Ganz langsam färbte sich das Federkleid rot, die Schwanzfedern wurde länger und sie schön plötzlich zu wachsen und an Größe zu gewinnen.  
Ganz plötzlich wurden die Funken stärker und eine große feurige Explosion um den Vogel herum ließ das Publikum ängstlich aufschreien. Doch schon im nächsten Moment waren sie wie gebannt von dem nächsten Schauspiel. Aus den Wolken der Explosion flog die bis eben noch kleine weiße Taube hervor. Sie hatte sich in einen großen majestätischen roten Vogel verwandelt. Ihr Federkleid glitzerte im Scheinwerferlicht und ließ es in sämtlichen Tönen einer Flamme aufleuchten.   
Viele Ausrufe der Bewunderung und Entzückung waren aus dem Publikum zu hören, während der Vogel wieder zurück zu Orion flog und sich brav auf seine Schulter setzte. Schon kurz nach der Explosion hatte dieser mit seinem Singsang aufgehört und nur darauf gewartet bis der Vogel wieder zu ihm zurück geflogen kam.   
»Meine Damen und Herren, einen großen Applaus für die wunderschöne Bella!«, rief Orion heraus und sofort brach das Publikum in schallenden Applaus aus. Es war offensichtlich wie gut es ihnen gefallen hatte. »Ich freue mich wirklich, dass ich heute so ein wunderschönes Publikum hatte und wünsche ihnen noch viel Spaß bei unserem nächsten Schauspiel.« Orion nahm seinen Hut von seinem Kopf und ging mit einer leichten Verbeugung wieder in seine Ausgangsposition vom Anfang der Schau zurück. Der Scheinwerfer ging aus und die Bühne war wieder in vollkommene Dunkelheit gehüllt. Man hörte nur noch das Klatschen des Publikums.


	2. Vorstellung - Andromeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für mehr Geschichten folge meinem Tumblr-Blog  
> geschichten-welt.tumblr.com

Das Zirkuszelt war in absolute Dunkelheit gehüllt. Die letzten Klatscher für die eben zu Ende gegangene Nummer verstummten langsam. Nach ein paar Sekunden ging der Hauptscheinwerfer in der Mitte der Bühne wieder an. Im Licht stand nun ein fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen, die mit ihren Gesichtszügen und den schwarzen Haaren ihrem voran gehenden Kollegen aus der letzten Nummer sehr ähnlich sah. Sie trug einen dunkelgrünen ärmellosen Neckholder-Turnanzug, welcher mit einem leichten Rock, ähnlich wie ein Kleid wirkte. Dazu hatte sie Handschuhe in derselben Farbe an, die ihr bis zu den Knöcheln gingen genauso wie passende Ballettschuhe in der Farbe.   
»Willkommen!«, rief sie in das Publikum hinein während sie die Arme zur Begrüßung ihrem Publikum entgegen streckte. »Willkommen meine lieben zu meiner atemberaubenden Show heute Abend. Mein Name ist Andromeda Astrum und ich freue mich wirklich, dass sie heute den Weg zu uns gefunden haben. Ich möchte sie heute in eine Welt der Schwerelosigkeit einführen, die sie bis jetzt noch niemals in ihrem Leben gesehen haben.« Aus der Dunkelheit der Tribüne schwang eine Trapezstange heran, die Andromeda mit einem schnellen Griff in ihrer Hand auffing. Sofort wurde die Stange hinauf gezogen, während sie sich daran fest hielt. Der Schweinwerfer folgte ihnen langsam mit nach oben. Schon bevor das Trapez seine feste Höhe erreicht hatte, begann Andromeda leicht vor und zurück zu schwingen um bereits etwas Bewegung hinein zu bringen.   
Unbemerkt vom Publikum fing der Edelstein in der Brosche, die an das grüne Samthalsband befestigt war, das sie trug, an seine Farbe leicht zu verändern. Das dunkle Grün, das den Nadeln einer Tanne glich glich, wurde ein paar Nuancen heller und das Glitzern in ihm, welches ähnlich wie bei ihrem Bruder wie ein Sternenhimmel wirkte, begann sich leicht zu bewegen wie ein Bild, dass an einem vorbei zog.  
Nachdem das Trapez in seine angestrebte Höhe erreicht hatte, blieb es stehen und schwang nur noch vor und zurück durch Andromedas Bewegungen. Nun konnte die tatsächliche Show beginnen.  
Ihr Edelstein fing an leicht zu leuchten und von genau demselben Leuchten wurde auch sie selbst eingehüllt, allerdings war es ein so leichtes Leuchten, dass es den meisten Zuschauern im Publikum gar nicht richtig auffiel. Andromeda schwang nun stärker vor und zurück, so dass sie mehr Schwung aufholte und mit einem letzten kräftigen Schwung, schwang sie ihren ganzen Körper nach oben, so dass sie im Handstand auf dem Trapez stand. Diese Figur hielt sie mit Leichtigkeit eine ganze Zeit, was ihr Applaus vom Publikum erntete.   
Als nächstes schwang sie ihre Füße hinunter zur Trapezstange um sie darauf zu platzieren. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie sich aufgerichtet ohne die Balance zu verlieren und griff nach den beiden Seilen des Trapezes um sich Halt zu geben.  
Aber kaum nachdem es für das Publikum aussah als sie wieder sicheren Halt hatte, ließ sie die Seile freiwillig los und sich nach Hinten fallen. Für das Publikum sah es so aus als ob sie gleich nach unten stürzen würde und ein paar erschrockene Schreie entfuhren einigen Kehlen. Doch Andromeda hatte ihren Halt nicht verloren. Mit ihren Füßen hielt sie sich weiterhin an der Stange fest und winkte dem Publikum sogar freudig zu.  
Mit einigen schwingenden Körperbewegungen holte sich Andromeda dann wieder etwas Schwung. Als sie in einem Moment dann genau waagerecht in der Luft zu schweben schien, griff sie nach einem zweiten Trapez, das in der Dunkelheit vollkommen unbemerkt vom Publikum auf sie zu geschwungen kam. An diesem hing sie nun wieder mit ihren Händen und holte erneut Schwung. Das Publikum war so gespannt, dass es keinen einzigen Ton von sich gab.  
Mit dem neuen Schwung brachte sich Andromeda erneut in die Handstandpositionen nur um dann im nächsten Moment vorne über zu fallen und einen kompletten Überschlag zu machen. Dies wiederholte sie ein paar Mal, was das Publikum dann doch aus seiner Starre löste und der Applaus losging.  
Wieder in ihrer Ausgangspositionen holte sie sich zum letzten Mal Schwung für ihre finale Figur. Ab einem gewissen Punkt ließ sie die Trapezstange einfach los, schlug zwei Saltos und ließ sich herunter in Richtung Boden fallen. Wieder ertönten aus den Reihen des Publikums einige entsetzte Schreie, doch bevor Andromeda auf den Boden prallte und sich dabei mehrere Knochenbrüche holte, würde das grüne Leuchten um sie herum ein weniger stärker und ihr Fall wurde deutlich langsamer. Sie brachte sich im Fall in eine aufrechte Position und landete wie eine Katze punktgenau auf ihren Füßen ohne jeglichen großen Aufprall.   
Für die nächsten paar Sekunden war es totenstill. Die Menschen im Publikum brauchten etwas Zeit um das gerade gesehene erst einmal zu verarbeiten, aber dann brachen sie in schallendem Applaus aus. Andromeda verbeugte sich dankend warf einige Handküsse ins Publikum hinein.  
»Vielen Dank, meine Lieben! Es hat mich wirklich gefreut ihnen heute Abend diese Unterhaltung bieten zu dürfen und hoffe sie haben noch viel Spaß mit dem Rest dieses Abends.« Andromeda verbeugte sich ein letztes Mal, bevor der Scheinwerfer, der sie die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte, ausgeschaltet wurde und die Bühne wieder in Dunkelheit hüllte.


	3. Nach der Vorstellung

Orion schob den schweren Stoff des Vorhangs im Dunkeln zur Seite um hinter die Bühne zu gelangen. Seine Vorstellung hatte gerade geendet und den Weg musste er sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit bestreiten. Es gehörte zur Vorstellung, dass beim Wechsel der Artisten die Bühne dunkel blieb. Dies bedeutete, dass sämtliche Scheinwerfer auf der Bühne, sowie alle Lichter hinter der Bühne aus sein mussten. Dies war für alle im Zirkus allerdings schon längst Routine und niemand hatte mehr große Probleme sich in der Zeit, in der alles dunkel war, zu Recht zu finden.  
Im Dunkeln streifte Orions Hand kurz die seiner Schwester als sie genauso den Vorhang zur Seite schob um sich nun anstatt ihres Bruders auf die Bühne zu begeben. Die beiden Zwillinge hatten ihre Auftritte grundsätzlich jedes Mal hintereinander. »Viel Glück Schwesterherz!«, flüsterte Orion ihr zu als er an ihr vorbei ging.  
Dies erntete ihm ein verächtliches Schnauben seiner Schwester ein und er konnte direkt vor seinem inneren Auge sehen wie sie gekonnt ihre Haare nach hinten warf, was sie in solchen Situationen sehr häufig tat. »Als ob ich Glück brauchen würde. Gekonnt ist gekonnt Brüderchen.« Da konnte er ihr sogar schlecht widersprechen. Glück brauchten sie beide nicht, dafür beherrschten sie ihre Fertigkeiten zu gut.  
Orion blieb in der Dunkelheit einige Sekunden stehen bis der Scheinwerfer auf der Bühne mit seiner Schwester im Mittelpunkt und somit auch das Licht hinter der Bühne wieder anging. Die meisten Arbeiter waren in der Dunkelheit stehen geblieben um nicht aus Versehen über etwas zu stolpern. Mit dem wiederkehrenden Licht setzten sich alle wieder in Bewegung und gingen ihren Aufgaben nach. Ein junger Mann mit blonden Haaren, der als Orions Assistent diente, kam direkt auf ihn zugelaufen und nahm ihm den roten Phönix namens Bella von der Schulter ab. Dieser schien es gar nicht zu gefallen nun von dem Mann getragen zu werden und wehrte sich mit einigen Flügelschlägen, welche sofort Funken schlugen. Orion ignorierte das Schauspiel einfach und hinterließ den jungen Mann seines Schicksals. Er würde ihm bestimmt nicht bei seinem Job helfen, denn er hatte seinen eigenen ja auch ohne Hilfe gemeistert.   
Da er nun bis zum Finale, wo sie alle noch einmal hinaus auf die Bühne mussten, nichts weiter zu tun hatte, zog er sich an einen kleinen Tisch zurück, den man für ihn und seine Schwester extra bereit gestellt hatte. Dort fand er seinen Lieblingstee in einer wunderschönen alten Porzellankanne mit einer passenden Teetasse daneben.   
Der junge Magier setzte sich und goss sich gleich eine Tasse ein. Doch schon nach dem ersten Schluck, verzog er das Gesicht und blickte angewidert auf das Gebräu in der Tasse. Wie schon so oft, spielte er nun wieder mit dem Gedanken seinen Assistenten zu feuern. Er war in so vielen Aufgaben so nutzlos und er schaffte es wirklich nie einen anständigen Tee zu brauen, egal wie oft er ihn auch dafür bestrafte. Aber einen neuen Assistenten kostete viel Zeit und Nerven, etwas dass er leider nicht im Überfluss besaß und den Gedanken deshalb immer wieder verwarf.  
Nun hieß es mit diesem scheußlichen Tee abwarten bis die Vorstellung zu Ende war, sie noch ein letztes Mal auf die Bühne gingen um sich den letzten Applaus zu holen und dann hieß es endlich Feierabend und er konnte mit seiner Schwester zurück in ihren gemeinsamen Wohnwagen gehen. Die Wartezeit verbrachte er damit immer wieder enttäuscht auf seine Teetasse zu blicken und der Vorstellung seiner Schwester zu lauschen. Neben der leisen Pianomusik, die im Hintergrund lief, konnte er zwischendurch immer wieder geschockte Reaktionen des Publikums hören, was ihn nur die Augen rollen ließ. Diese einfachen Menschen ließen sich wirklich durch alles beeindrucken. Nach einem letzten tosenden Applaus ging das Licht wieder aus. Orion hörte nur ein leises Rascheln und als das Licht wieder an ging, stand seine Schwester vor dem Umhang zur Bühne. Diese ging sofort in die Richtung ihres Bruders und setzte sich neben ihn auf den freien Stuhl.  
»Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich kein Glück brauche. Wie immer eine perfekte Performanz«, sagte sie mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln, während sie ihre Kaffeetasse von ihrer eigenen Assistentin annahm. Nach ihrem ersten Schluck sah sie auf den Tisch und bemerkte, die noch volle Teetasse, woraufhin sie nur genervt stöhnte. »Hat er etwa schon wieder deinen Tee verdorben? Warum feuerst du den Kerl nicht einfach?«  
»Du weißt genau wie ich, dass ich dazu weder die Zeit noch die Geduld habe. Ich werde wohl damit leben müssen jedes Mal nach einer Vorstellung schlechten Tee zu bekommen.« Inzwischen machte er sich seinen Tee außerhalb der Vorstellungszeiten sogar wieder selbst, was er eigentlich mit der engagieren eines Assistentin eben genau nicht mehr machen wollte.   
»Nun ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, aber ich habe leider genauso wenig Zeit und wahrscheinlich noch weniger Geduld in solchen Sachen«, meinte Andromeda während sie ihre Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
»Das weiß ich nur zu gut, liebste Schwester. Deshalb frage ich dich auch gar nicht erst.« Orion kannte seine Schwester besser als jeder andere und Geduld war nun wirklich nicht ihre Stärke. Dies war eigentlich eher einer seiner eigenen Charakterstärken, nur leider strapazierte die Suche nach einem fähigen Assistenten sogar seine Nerven aus Stahl.  
»Da wir gerade von Jungs sprechen, ist dir der kleine Blonde in der zweiten Reihe auf der rechten Tribüne aufgefallen?«, fragte Andromeda mit einem leichten verträumten Grinsen und ihr Bruder ahnte bereits jetzt Schlimmes. Die Männergeschichten seiner Schwester waren etwas, dass ihm wirklich langsam aus den Ohren gequollen kam.   
»Nein, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich unbedingt nach kleinen blonden Jungs Ausschau gehalten habe während meiner Vorstellung. Du solltest dich lieber auf deine Magie konzentrieren Andromeda und nicht ständig das Publikum nach möglichen Datingmaterial durchsuchen.«  
Die junge Artistin drehte beleidigt ihren Kopf weg während sie gekonnte die Beine übereinander schlug. Genau in diesem Moment kam ein groß geratener Mann mit schwarzen zurück gegeelten Haaren und einem roten Anzug zu ihnen heran getreten.   
»Aber, aber Andromeda! Was machst du denn wieder für ein Gesicht? Mein kleiner Smaragd sieht viel schöner aus, wenn sie lächelt«, versuchte er Andromeda auf zu heitern, aber bevor er noch weiteres sagen konnte, schnitt ihm Orion das Wort ab. »Sie hat sich schon wieder jemanden ausgesucht Onkel Eridanus. Wieder mal im Publikum.«   
Der Onkel der beiden Zwillinge seufzte etwas verzweifelt und ließ gleich von jeglicher weiterer Aufheiterung seiner Nichte ab, da er wusste, dass dies sowieso wieder im Desaster enden würde.   
»Ihr habt doch beide keine Ahnung wie schwer es ist jemanden passendes zu finden«, argumentierte Andromeda während sie mit dem Armen fuchtelte. Ihr Bruder rollte daraufhin nur die Augen.  
»Vielleicht habe ich das nicht. Aber jede dritte Woche landet bei uns ein Typ gefesselt im Wohnwagen. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das nicht die richtige Methode ist.« Orion hatte wenig Erfahrungen in Datingsachen, da er seiner Meinung nach weiß Gott besseres zu tun hatte als irgendwelchen Mädchen hinterher zu laufen, aber er war sich sicher, dass die Ansätze seiner Schwester definitiv falsch waren, wenn sie etwas Ernsthaftes suchte. »Aber sonst wollen sie doch immer weg rennen! So muss ich ihnen nicht hinterher laufen. Ist viel einfacher.«  
»Ich warte nur noch auf den Tag, an dem die Polizei einmal vor unserem Zelt steht«, warf Eridanus als Argument ein, wand sich dann aber gleich von den Zwillingen ab, als ein anderer Mann von weiter weg ein Zeichen gab. »So, Kinder! Es geht wieder ab auf die Bühne.« Er setzte sein größtes Lächeln auf und ging bereits vor in Richtung Vorhang. Die beiden Geschwister standen auch auf und folgten ihren Onkel zurück auf die Bühne für eine letzte Verbeugung.


	4. Ein Date, bitte!

Sherrinford hatte die Zirkusvorstellung mit leuchtenden Augen beobachtet. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er so etwas unglaubliches oder unmögliches gesehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie einige der Tricks hier überhaupt möglich gewesen sind. Plötzliche Feuerexplosionen, beinahe fliegende Akrobaten, Tiere, die er sonst nur aus Fabeln kannte und Magietricks, für die er keine logischen Erklärungen fand. Er bereute es definitiv kein bisschen hier her gekommen zu sein, auch wenn er dies allein hatte tun müssen, da ein Freund in letzter Minute absagen musste.   
Immer noch vollkommen verwundert über die eben gesehenen Ereignisse verließ er langsam mit allen anderen Zuschauern das Zirkuszelt. Es war wirklich zu schade, dass die Vorstellung bereits zu Ende war. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er noch die ganze Nacht mehr sehen können. Aber das lag leider nicht in seiner Macht.  
Etwas weiter weg vom Zelt begann sich die Menge endlich ein wenig auf zu lösen und Sherrinford konnte sich endlich einmal richtig strecken. Sein Sitzplatz war zwar sehr bequem gewesen, aber so lange zu sitzen machte einen steif in den Knochen, egal wie gemütlich man saß. Nachdem er fertig war, blickte er mit einem Seufzer auf den Ausgang. Irgendwie wollte er diesen sonderbaren Ort gar nicht verlassen, aber er konnte schließlich nicht ewig hier bleiben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass seine Mutter durchdrehen würde, sollte er sich auch nur um einige Minuten verspäten. Also ging er langsam los Richtung Ausgang.  
„Entschuldigung?“, hörte Sherrinford eine weibliche Stimme direkt hinter ihm sagen und er drehte sich etwas verwirrt um. Vor ihm stand das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das er gerade eben noch im Zirkuszelt als Akrobatin auf der Bühne gesehen hatte.   
„Ähm, ja?“, stotterte er ein wenig. Er war noch nie von solch einem hübschen Mädchen einfach so angesprochen worden. Die meisten von diesen mieden ihn eher. Leider war er der kleine, etwas dickliche und ruhige Junge, der leicht im Hintergrund verloren ging, weshalb er nur wenige Menschen zu seinen Freunden zähen konnte.  
„Mein Name ist Andromeda, aber wahrscheinlich hast du das eben bei der Vorstellung schon mit bekommen. Darf ich fragen wie du heißt?“, fragte das Mädchen dann mit einem lieben Lächeln und der arme Junge konnte es gar nicht verhindern, dass er knallrot im Gesicht wurde.  
„Sh-Sherrinford“, stotterte er wieder leise während sein Blick verlegen auf den Boden herunter rutschte.   
„Oh! Was für ein seltener und außergewöhnlicher Name! Das mag ich!“ Nach diesen Worten blickte Sherrinford sofort wieder hoch und blickte Andromeda überrascht an.  
„Findest du das wirklich?“ Das war das erste Mal gewesen, das sich jemand abgesehen von seiner Familie nicht über seinen Namen lustig gemacht hatte. Die meisten fanden ihn schrecklich alt und einfach nur seltsam.  
„Aber natürlich! Mein Name ist ja nun auch nicht gerade alltäglich. Alle aus meiner Familie haben außergewöhnliche Namen. Da passen wir beide doch perfekt zusammen!“, meinte Andromeda glücklich und klatschte freudig ein paar Mal in die Hände. Sherrinford im Gegenzug lief wieder rot im Gesicht an über den letzten Satz. Während der Überraschung über das Kompliment, hatte er seine Schüchternheit zumindest für ein paar Sekunden lang vergessen.  
„Hör mal! Ich hab im Moment nicht ganz so viel Zeit. Mein Bruder wartet noch auf mich. Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir uns für morgen in einem Café verabreden und dann können wir ein bisschen länger quatschen und uns kennen lernen?“, schlug Andromeda vor und gab ihm einen hoffnungsvollen Blick.  
„V-Verabre-reden? Du meinst wie ein D-Date?“ Der blonde Junge war bis jetzt noch nie auf einem Date gewesen und er wusste nicht ob er das nervlich überhaupt durchstehen würde. Er schaffte es doch jetzt bereits schon kaum mit ihr zu reden.  
„Aber natürlich wie ein Date! Was denn sonst?“ Für die junge Akrobatin war das absolut keine große Sache und sie sprühte nur so von Selbstsicherheit. Damit war sie das komplette Gegenteil ihres Gegenübers. „Hör mal! Wir treffen uns morgen Nachmittag um 15:00 Uhr bei dem Café hier die Straße runter.“ Andromeda deutete in eine Richtung, in die Sherrinford automatisch hinsehen musste. Er musste kurz nachdenken, erinnerte sich dann aber tatsächlich an ein kleines Café, das genau am Ende der Straße lag.  
„Ähm... O-OK, denke ich?“, gab er als äußerst unsichere Antwort, aber Andromeda schien das genug zu sein, denn ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter.  
„Wunderbar! Dann sehen wir uns morgen. Bis bald!“ Und schon verschwand das schwarzhaarige Mädchen wieder in Richtung Zirkuszelt und ließ einen immer noch verwirrten Sherrinford mit hochrotem Kopf einfach so stehen. Dieser war sich nicht sicher in was er da gerade genau hinein gerutscht war. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert.  
Noch ein paar weitere Sekunden stand er dort stocksteif und bis er sich dann doch umdrehte und langsam weiter ging. Seine Gangart war jedoch eher mechanisch und erst als er auf halben Weg nach Hause war, lockerte er sich ein wenig und es sank überhaupt erst richtig zu ihm durch, was gerade passiert war. Man hatte ihn auf ein richtiges Date eingeladen! Sherrinford wusste nicht genau ob er vor Freude Lachen oder aus Sorge Panik bekommen sollte, denn er freute sich zwar riesig darüber, aber hatte auch gar keine Ahnung wie er sich bei so etwas verhalten oder was er sagen sollte.  
Schnell kramte er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Das Display verriet ihm, dass es bereit 00:35 Uhr war. So spät wollte er eigentlich keinen seiner Freunde aus dem Bett klingeln. Da musste er wohl bis morgen früh warten. Seufzend steckte er das Handy wieder weg und lief den restlichen Weg bis nach Hause im Eiltempo. In dieser Nacht fand der arme Junge nur wenig Schlaf.


	5. Hilfe von Freunden

Das Erste, was Sherrinford am nächsten Morgen tat, war sich wieder sein Handy zu schnappen und seine Freunde durch zu telefonieren in der Hoffnung, dass irgendeiner von ihnen Zeit für ihn hatte. Von seinem Kumpel, mit dem er gestern eigentlich zum Zirkus wollte, bekam er nur eine Nachricht zurück, dass es ihm noch nicht besser ging. Hieß also, dass er mit dem Kopf immer noch wieder über der Toilette hing. Dieser blieb für ein Gespräch also erst einmal aus. Bei einem anderen Kumpel wusste er bereits schon im Vorfeld, dass dieser beim Schwimmtraining sein musste, also musste er es bei diesem erst gar nicht versuchen. Blieb also nur die weibliche Fraktion seines Freundeskreises übrig. Eigentlich wäre es ihm lieber gewesen genau das erst einmal nach hinten zu schieben, aber mit irgendjemanden musste er doch darüber reden. Also wählte er die erste Nummer an.  
„Ja? Hannah hier“, hörte er es dann aus dem Telefon ertönen und Sherrinford musste erst einmal vor Erleichterung seufzen. Endlich jemand mit dem er reden konnte. „Hey Hannah! Ford hier!“ „Hey! Was rufst du denn schon so früh an? Ich dachte du warst gestern noch in der Zirkusvorstellung?“ Da hatte sie gleich direkt das Problem angesprochen. „War ich auch. Hab aber nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen.“ „Warum das denn nicht?“ Hannah war eine seiner besten Freundinnen und er konnte bereits aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Dafür war er ihr auch oftmals dankbar, nur hoffte er inständig, dass sie es nicht wieder übertreiben würde.   
„Glaub mir die Geschichte, die ich dir jetzt erzähle, glaube ich selbst immer noch kaum.“ Sherrinford ließ sich zurück auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. „Na jetzt erzähl schon! Scheint ja etwas Aufregendes zu sein, wenn du deswegen nicht schlafen kannst.“ Im Normalfall war Sherrinford ein sehr tiefer Schläfer und war eher schwer wach zu kriegen.   
Der blonde Junge erzählte seiner Freundin daraufhin einfach alles, jedes kleine Detail, was vorgefallen war. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sie einen passenden Rat für ihn hatte. Nachdem er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, herrschte erst einmal absolute Stille. Das war für ihn schon einmal kein gutes Zeichen.   
„Hannah?“ Es kam keine Antwort. „Bitte sag irgendetwas das mir hilft und dreh nicht durch!“ Auch dann kam erst noch keine Antwort. Er konnte sie aber eindeutig am anderen Ende der Leitung atmen hören. Also war sie noch am Telefon. Dann endlich setzte sie langsam zu einer Antwort an.   
„Du warst bei diesem Zirkus und da hat dich einfach ein super heißes Mädchen angesprochen und dich auf ein Date eingeladen? Einfach so?“ Sherrinford nickte, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass sie ihn ja gar nicht sehen konnte und bestätigte ihre Aussage. Dann war es wieder ruhig. Nun erwartete er wirklich Schlimmes. Das konnte eigentlich nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sein und wie richtig erwartet, ertönte im nächsten Moment ein Schrei aus dem Handy, so dass er dieses erst einmal weit von seinem Ohr weg halten musste. Genau so etwas hatte er leider befürchtet.  
„Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!“, hörte er es nur aus dem Handy schreien während er es immer noch weit von sich weg hielt. Er hasste es, wenn sie diese mädchenhafte Fangirl Nummer bei ihm durchzog. „Hannah! Kannst du nicht einmal normal über so etwas reden?“, fragte Sherrinford nun etwas lauter damit sie ihn auch über ihr eigenes Geschrei hören konnte, doch ohne Erfolg. Wahrscheinlich half es auch nicht, dass er das Handy immer noch von sich gestreckt hielt, aber er wollte es nicht riskieren, dass sein Trommelfell davon auch noch platzte.   
Es dauerte eine ganze Minute bis Hannah endlich ruhiger wurde und er das Handy wieder näher zu seinem Gesicht brachte. „Wieder beruhigt?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach und befürchtete schon den nächsten Ausraster, aber dieses Mal blieb seine Freundin ruhig. „Ja, ich denke schon. Tschuldige für das Schreien, aber das ist dein erstes Date und dann passiert es auch noch einfach so. Ich hatte mir ganz andere Sachen ausgemalt.“ Leider konnte er sich auch ausmalen was sie sich da ausgedacht hatte. Er wollte darüber lieber nicht weiter nachdenken.  
„Ich weiß. Hör mal ich brauch einfach einen guten Rat wie ich mich verhalten soll. Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich da tun oder sagen soll.“ Nervös fing er an mit seiner freien Hand eine Faust zu Ballen bis es wehtat. Das war dämliche Angewohnheit, die er immer anfing, wenn er wirklich stark nervös wurde.  
„Bleib einfach ganz ruhig. Die ist genau wie du auch nur ein Mensch. Verhalte dich einfach ganz normal und sprich entweder über etwas, das dich interessiert, oder etwas, das sie interessiert. Ich kenne sie ja nicht deshalb ist es schwierig einen genauen Rat zu geben“, sprach sie in beruhigender Stimme auf ihn ein. Genauso schnell wie sie ausflippen konnte, konnte sie einen aber auch wunderbar beruhigen und genau deshalb war Sherrinford froh sie als Freundin zu haben. Nicht viele Menschen hatten solch einen Effekt auf andere.  
„Und was ist, wenn ich gar kein einziges Wort heraus bekomme?“ Hannah hatte ihn zwar beruhigt, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sich nicht weiterhin Sorgen machte. Zumindest hatte er aufgehört seine Hand zu ballen.  
„Da wirst du schon. Wenn du dich erst einmal an die Situation gewöhnt hast, kannst du auch gut sprechen. Ich kenne dich doch. Das wird schon. Du wirst es toll meistern, wieder nach Hause kommen, dann wirst du mich sofort anrufen und mir jedes noch so kleine Detail erzählen.“ Sherrinford rollte mit den Augen, aber inzwischen schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
„Nur wenn du mir versprichst nicht wieder aus zu flippen.“ „Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen.“ „Das ist sowas von gelogen.“ „Ja vielleicht.“ Sie mussten beide lachen. Hannah war wirklich die beste Freundin, die man haben konnte.   
„Du willst mir vielleicht nicht noch sagen welches Cafe sie genau meinte?“, fragte sie dann ganz scheinheilig noch schnell nach. „Damit du uns stalken kannst? Nein Danke. Da steh ich das doch lieber allein durch. Wird schon irgendwie werden. Ich ruf dich dann heute Abend an,, wenn das Date vorbei ist.“ „Alles klar. Dann wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg und ruf sofort an, wenn es Probleme gibt.“ „Mach ich. Bis dann!“ „Tschau!“ Sherrinford beendete das Telefonat und ließ sein Handy einfach aufs Bett fallen. Jetzt ging es ihm wirklich etwas besser. Er war zwar immer noch aufgeregt, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie vor dem Telefonat. Hannah konnte manchmal echt Wunder vollbringen. So konnte er zumindest die Zeit bis zum Date irgendwie überstehen.


	6. Das Ding...

Nachdem Sherrinford ungefähr eine Stunde lang in seinem Zimmer auf und ab gegangen war, war er irgendwie immer noch nicht schlauer als vorher. In gewisser Weise fühlt er sich wie eins dieser Teenagermädchen aus den Filmen, die schrecklich aufgeregt waren vor dem Date mit ihrem Schwarm und nicht wussten was sie anziehen sollten. Naja in gewisser Weise war er in einer ähnlichen Situation. Er hatte in genau in einer halben Stunde sein allererstes Date überhaupt und das auch noch mit einem wirklich hübschen Mädchen. Doch was eher wurmte als die Entscheidung, was er anziehen sollte, war die Sorge darüber wie er sich verhalten sollte und mit was er über ihr reden sollte. Sherrinford zählte nicht gerade zu den sozialsten Menschen und er war immer furchtbar nervös und schüchtern wenn er neue Leute traf. Das hübsche Mädchen Andromeda hatte ihn gestern einfach angesprochen und ihn einfach zu einem Date eingeladen, nachdem er sie als Artistin in einem Zirkus gesehen hatte. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert.  
Nervös blickte er auf die Uhr und musste feststellen, dass er nun wirklich los musste, wenn er pünktlich beim Café ankommen wollte. Schnell schnappte er sich sein Portmonee, ging kurz in die Küche um seiner Mutter zu sagen, dass er sich mit Freunden traf und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Er log seine Mutter ja nicht gerne an, aber wenn er ihr sagen würde, dass er ein Date hatte, dann würde sie regelrecht ausflippen und sich wie eine Glucke auf ihn stürzen und wahrscheinlich später noch jedes kleine Detail vom Date wissen wollen. Das war nun wirklich das letzte was er brauchte.   
Da das Café nicht allzu entfernt war, lief er den Weg dorthin. Sicherlich hätte er auch das Fahrrad nehmen können, aber so hatte er zumindest noch ein wenig Zeit sich mental auf dieses Date vor zu bereiten. Eigentlich rätselte er immer noch wie jemand so hübsches und sicherlich äußerst beliebtes Mädchen gerade ihn ausgewählt hatte. Er war alles andere als gut aussehend mit seinen kinnlangen blonden Haaren, seiner ziemlich kleinen Statur und den paar Pfunden zu viel auf den Hüften. Wenn Mädchen so etwas anziehend finden würden, dann hätte ihn sicherlich schon früher eine angesprochen. Klar hatte er auch Mädchen unter seinen Freunden, um ehrlich zu sein sogar mehr als Jungs, aber keine von diesen war so an ihm interessiert, dass sie mit ihm ausgehen wollen würden. Sie sahen ihn mehr als kleinen Bruder an, was sie ihm auch immer wieder zeigten. Nicht, dass daran etwas falsch war. Er hatte sie auch irgendwie als Schwestern gern, aber es war doch irgendwie enttäuschend, dass nie ein Mädchen auf andere Weise an ihm interessiert war. Deshalb war es schön zu wissen, dass es auch anders sein konnte.  
Auf Sherrinfords Lippen bildete sich langsam ein Lächeln ab. So langsam freundete er sich mit dem Gedanken an ein Date zu haben und die Angst vorm Versagen wich ein wenig dem Glücksgefühl. Ein wenig schneller setzte er nun seinen Weg fort, da er es nun irgendwie kaum erwarten konnte endlich da zu sein.  
Doch als er so seinen Weg fortsetzte, spürte er plötzlich irgendwie direkt hinter sich eine Präsenz. Schnell drehte er während des Laufens seinen Kopf schnell nach hinten, aber da war nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das nur eingebildet. Schnell lief er weiter, bis er plötzlich wieder etwas hinter sich spürte. Dieses Mal allerdings an seinem Hintern… In seinem Kopf sprangen allerlei Gedanken hin und her von harmloseren Vorstellungen wie einem Hund, der ihm folgte bis hin zu Angsterregenderen wie einem Perversen, der ihn belästigte. Nachdem er eindeutig leise Worte, die sich so anhörten wie: »Endlich!«, drehte er sich so schnell er konnte um zu sehen was ihm da folgte.   
Im ersten Moment sah er gar nichts. Nichts schien hinter ihm zu stehen. Er war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass er etwas gehört hatte. Dann hörte er plötzlich wieder etwas, ein Kichern. Nun konnte er auch genauer hören woher es kam und schaute verwirrt weiter herunter. Natürlich hatte er zuerst auf Augenhöhe geschaut. Jeden Menschen würde er genau auf dieser Höhe sehen. Doch das was er nun sah, ließ ihn wirklich an seinem gesunden Menschenverstand zweifeln. Vor ihm stand ein kleines Männchen, vielleicht kaum größer als ein mittelgroßer Hund. Dieses Wesen wäre wahrscheinlich nicht mal in der Lage über die Ränder der meisten Tische zu gucken. Mit seinen dreckigen ungewaschenen braunen Haaren und einer blauen Latzhose als einziges Kleidungsstück sah es zudem noch lächerlicher aus als es ohnehin schon war.   
Sherrinford starrte unentwegt auf das kleine Wesen hinab. Der Schock über dieses surreale Erlebnis brauchte einige Zeit um von ihm verarbeitet zu werden. Erst als ihm auffiel was das Wesen da in der Hand hielt, löste er sich aus seiner Starre heraus. »Hey! Das ist meine Brieftasche!« Die weiße Geldbörse mit dem schwarzen Hundeaufnäher war unverkennbar seine. Diese würde er unter Tausenden wieder erkennen. Automatisch griff der blonde Junge sich an seine hintere Hosentasche und tatsächlich war dort nichts mehr drin. Das erklärte auf jeden Fall die gefühlte Berührung von vorhin und es erleichterte doch, dass es sich nicht doch um einen Perversen handelte. Allerdings war dies hier auch nicht unbedingt besser.  
Das Wesen blickte bei Sherrinfords Worten auf und schien erst jetzt zu merken, dass man es entdeckt hatte. Sofort rannte es wie von der Tarantel gestochen los direkt in die Richtung aus der er eben eigentlich gekommen war. »Hey! Gib sie wieder zurück!«, rief Sherrinford dem Wesen hinterher und setzte sich dann auch in Bewegung. Er zählte nicht unbedingt zu den sportlichen Kindern in seiner Klasse, aber trotzdem schaffte er es irgendwie mit dem Wesen Schritt zu halten. Das Wesen flüchtete durch etliche kleine Straßen, in denen sie wie durch ein Wunder keinem einzigen Menschen begegneten. Das zählte im Moment allerdings weniger zu Sherrinfords Sorgen. Ihm war es viel wichtiger seine Brieftasche von diesem Ding wieder zu bekommen. Wie sollte er denn für das Date mit Andromeda bezahlen? Auf seinem ersten Date wollte er doch keinen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen und das Mädchen bezahlen lassen.  
Die Verfolgungsjagd ging weiter und weiter und Sherrinford ging immer mehr die Puste aus Zu seinem Glück schien es der Kreatur ähnlich zu ergehen und so wurde der Abstand zwischen ihnen zumindest nicht größer. Nach einiger Zeit schien er sogar ein Stück aufgeholt zu haben. Doch bevor er die Chance hatte nach ihm zu greifen, verschwand das Wesen in einer kleinen Nische zwischen zwei Häusern, in die er definitiv nicht hinein passte. Verzweifelt und schwer atmend musste er zusehen wie das Wesen lachend mit seiner Brieftasche in den Händen verschwand. Nun würde er es sicherlich nicht mehr einholen und seine gestohlene Brieftasche würde er wieder sehen.   
Vollkommen kraftlos stützte er sich an einer Wand ab und musste erst einmal Luft holen. So viel war er schon lange nicht mehr gelaufen und er würde es auch sicherlich so schnell nicht wieder tun. Nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, ging er mit langsamen Schritten wieder voran bis ihm einfiel wo er eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit hätte hingehen müssen. Das Date! Ein schneller Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass er bereits jetzt schon fünf Minuten zu spät war. Hektisch blickte er sich um und musste außerdem auch noch erkennen, dass er nicht mal mehr die leiseste Ahnung hatte wo er überhaupt war. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er definitiv in die entgegengesetzte Richtung vom Café gelaufen war. Das hieß, dass er sich sehr verspäten würde. Sogar sehr! Und er hatte nicht einmal die Handynummer des Mädchens um ihr zu sagen, dass er es nicht schaffte. Der Tag konnte wirklich nicht schlimmer werden. Sein erstes Date und er verpasste es auch noch gleich!  
Trotz allem ging er noch zum Café hin. Wenn sie wie durch ein Wunder vielleicht noch im Café saß, könnte er sich gleich entschuldigen und es vielleicht wieder gut machen. Aber natürlich hatte er nicht so ein Glück. Als er durch das Fenster ins Café sah, konnte er keine Andromeda sehen. Aus reiner verzweifelter Hoffnung ging er sogar kurz rein und fragte die Kellnerin ob sie sie gesehen hätte. Diese konnte sich tatsächlich an ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen erinnern. An ein nach einer Weile sehr wütendes und Gläser zerschmeißendes Mädchen. Jetzt fühlte sich Sherrinford noch schlechter. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen er hätte nicht nachgefragt. Er hatte das Mädchen wohl wirklich enttäuscht.   
Mit hängenden Schultern schlürfte er mehr den Weg nach Hause, als dass er ihn wirklich ging. Nun wollte er irgendwie nur noch leidend im Bett liegen.


	7. Warten

Ungeduldig ließ Andromeda ihre Finger auf dem Tisch trommeln. Sie war extra ein paar Minuten zu spät gekommen damit ihr offensichtlich schüchternes Ziel der Begierde etwas Zeit hatte um sich mental vor zu bereiten bis sie hinein kam. Doch als sie ihren großen Auftritt hinlegte und ins Café hinein schritt mit schwungvollen Schritten, musste sie feststellen, dass er noch nicht da war. Sie hatte ihn nicht unbedingt als den gewagten Jungen eingeschätzt, der das Mädchen warten ließ. Etwas enttäuscht hatte sie sich an einen freien Tisch gesetzt und fing an zu warten.  
Nach den ersten zehn Minuten fing sie schon an leicht zu grummeln und bestellte sich ein Glas Wasser für den Anfang. Sie auf einem Date so lange warten zu lassen, fand sie nun schon mehr als unhöflich. Es war eine bodenlose Frechheit!   
Als er dann eine ganze halbe Stunde zu spät dran war, war Andromeda bereit aus zu ticken. Das Trommeln ihrer Finger wurde mit jeder weiter verstrichenen Minute stärker. Noch nie hatte sie ein Junge bis jetzt versetzt. Noch nie! Jungs waren scharf auf sie. Warum also kam dieser nicht? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim draus machen.   
»Entschuldigen Sie, Miss?« Die Kellnerin sprach sie von der Seite aus an, offensichtlich um zu fragen ob sie noch einen weiteren Wunsch hatte. Dies stellte sich allerdings als großer Fehler für sie heraus, denn genau in diesem Moment platzte Andromedas angestaute Wut aus ihr heraus.  
»Was?«, schrie sie die Kellnerin an und alle Augen im Café lagen damit plötzlich auf ihr. Das schien das junge Mädchen allerdings reichlich wenig zu interessieren. »I–Ich wollte nur wissen ob alles in Ordnung ist und sie vielleicht noch etwas bestellen möchten?« Die arme Kellnerin war offensichtlich ziemlich eingeschüchtert, doch das hinderte Andromeda nicht daran noch weiter aus zu flippen. Im nächsten Moment landete ihr halb leeres Glas Wasser mit einem lauten Scheppern auf dem Boden. Andromeda war bei ihrer Familie bekannt für ihre berühmten Wutausbrüche und dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass dabei etwas zu Bruch ging.   
»Absolut gar nichts ist in Ordnung!«, schrie das Mädchen weiter herum bevor sie einfach aufstand und das Café verließ ohne sich zu entschuldigen und vor allem ohne zu bezahlen. Allerdings waren alle hier im Raum auch viel zu geschockt von der gerade passierten Szene als das man noch an das Geld hätte denken können. Der Kellnerin fiel es wenige Minuten später natürlich auf, aber machte wegen einem Glas Wasser auch keine große Sache draus. Sie war eher froh, dass das Mädchen gleich gegangen war und nicht noch mehr kaputt gemacht hatte. Solche Gäste gab es hier eigentlich nie und darüber war sie bis jetzt auch immer heilfroh gewesen.  
Ungefähr zehn Minuten nachdem die Kellnerin alles wieder sauber gemacht hatte, kam ein blonder Junge in das Café und suchte verzweifelt nach seinem bereits schon gegangenen Date.


	8. Ich bin ein Idiot!

„Du hast was?“,, schrie Hannahs Stimme aus dem Handy genau wie am morgen Sherrinford wieder entgegen und wieder musste er seine Hand mit dem Handy wieder weit von sich weg strecken. Natürlich hatte er so etwas schon erwartet. „Wie kannst du so etwas nur verpassen? Das war dein erstes Date und dann verpasst du es einfach? Wieso?“ Sie schien nun eine Antwort zu wollen, da sie nichts weiter sagte und deshalb holte Sherrinford das Handy wieder an sein Ohr. „Ich weiß doch, dass das scheiße war, aber ich konnte echt nichts dafür“, versuchte er das ganze irgendwie zu entschuldigen aber er wusste, dass es dafür eigentlich keine Entschuldigung gab. Er hatte eine wundervolle Chance einfach so versaut. „Was ist denn genau passiert?“  
„Na ja“, fing Sherrinford an, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er wirklich die ganze Wahrheit sagen sollte. Er glaubte die Geschichte ja selbst kaum. Also erzählte er lieber eine abgeschwächte Version davon. „Ich wurde beklaut.“   
„Was?“, schrie es sofort wieder an sein Ohr und für einen Augenblick musste er wieder das Handy weg halten, holte es dann aber schnell wieder an sein Ohr um weiter zu erklären.  
„Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Café beklaut worden. Jemand hat mir während ich gelaufen bin die Brieftasche abgenommen. Ich hab noch versucht ihn zu verfolgen, hab ihn dann aber verloren“, erklärte er seiner Freundin mit ein wenig schlechtem Gewissen wegen der Halbwahrheit. Die Wahrheit würde sie ihm bestimmt nicht abkaufen.  
„Dir geht es aber gut, oder? Nichts weiter passiert?“ Sherrinford hörte definitiv die Besorgnis aus ihrer Stimme heraus und freute sich natürlich, dass dies das erste war, dass sie ihn fragte. „Ja mir geht es gut. Keine Verletzungen oder ähnliches. Fühle mich halt nur beschissen. Das hätte echt besser laufen können. So etwas muss mir ja auch ausgerechnet in solch einem Moment passieren.“  
„Oh man! Das tut mir so leid für dich Ford. Warst du denn deswegen schon zur Polizei?“ „Nein. Da war außer Geld aber auch nicht drinne und die würden doch sowieso niemanden finden. Selbst wenn dann wäre das Geld doch sowieso schon weg.“ Der eigentliche Grund war natürlich, dass er die Polizei nicht belügen wollte, wenn er den Dieb beschreiben musste. Er war kein besonders guter Lügner und gerade denen würde das bestimmt auffallen. Es war besser, wenn er das weiterhin für sich behielt.  
„Stimmt schon. Wahrscheinlich bringt das echt nichts. Naja zumindest ist weiter nichts passiert. Geld ist ersetzbar. Warst du denn danach noch beim Café um zu gucken ob sie noch da ist?“ „Ja klar! Aber ich war da ja schon viel zu spät dran und als ich angekommen bin, war sie auch nicht mehr da. Ich hab die Kellnerin noch gefragt und die konnte sich noch an ein sehr wütendes Mädchen erinnern, dass ein Glas kaputt gemacht hat. Ich befürchte das war sie.“ „Oh oh! Ein Mädchen mit Temperament. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht all zu sauer. Wenn du ihr alles vernünftig erklärst, vielleicht ist das Ganze dann nicht so schlimm.“ „Das hoffe ich auch. Ich werde zumindest versuchen es ihr zu erklären.“ Ungeklärt wollte er die ganze Sache nicht lassen. Sherrinford hatte einen großen Gerechtigkeitssinn und wollte sich zumindest bei Andromeda dafür entschuldigen. Das gehörte sich einfach so. Genau gefiel ihm seine eigene Lügerei auch nicht sonderlich, aber er wollte von seinen Mitmenschen auch nicht als verrückt abgestempelt werden.   
„Das muss echt ein verrückter Tag für dich gewesen sein“, meinte Hannah dann mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Na das kannst du aber laut sagen. Glaub mir ich will den Abend jetzt auch nicht mehr viel machen und werde mich früh ins Bett legen. Morgen ist eh wieder Schule.“ Sherrinford war sich sicher, dass ihm viel Schlaf nach all der Aufregung sicherlich gut tun würde.  
„Dann mach das mal. Ist wahrscheinlich besser so. Morgen sieht vielleicht alles schon etwas besser aus.“ Diesen Worten wollte er gerne Glauben schenken. Einfach nur einmal schlafen und alles würde besser sein. Er wusste, dass die Realität anders aussah, aber man konnte ja mal hoffen.  
„Ich werde auch nicht mehr viel machen. Wahrscheinlich nur noch ein bisschen texten.“ Sherrinford brauchte keine fünf Sekunden um zu verstehen was Hannah ihm damit genau zu verstehen geben wollte. „Du wirst allen anderen gleich davon erzählen oder?“ „So etwas kann ich doch nicht für mich behalten! Die Anderen müssen doch auch wissen was los ist.“ Wenn er Hannah darum gebeten hätte Stillschweigen über all dem zu halten, würde sie es tun. Das wusste er. Dafür war sie eine zu gute Freundin, auch wenn es ihr sichtlich schwer fallen würde nichts zu sagen. Aber er wollte seine anderen Freunde natürlich nicht deswegen belügen. „Ist ja schon gut. Mach ruhig. Erspart es mir das morgen nochmal alle genau zu erklären“, meinte Sherrinford dann mit einem Seufzer. Etwas gutes konnte das ganze ja auch haben. So würde er wahrscheinlich nur zusätzliche Fragen beantworten müssen, wenn Hannah ihnen im Vorfeld alles erzählte.  
„Tja mein Plappermaul hat halt auch mal Vorteile“, meinte Hannah ein wenig Stolz. „Das ist nichts worauf man Stolz sein sollte, Hannah. Auch wenn du mal recht hast.“ „Ja, wahrscheinlich nicht. Dann leg ich auch gleich mal los. Du ruhst dich in der Zwischenzeit schön brav aus und wir reden dann morgen weiter.“ „Das mach ich allerdings gerne.“ Sherrinford sehnte sich regelrecht nach Ruhe und ein wenig Schlaf. Heute würde er sicherlich nicht mehr viel machen. „Gut dann bis morgen!“ „Bis morgen.“ Sherrinford beendete das Telefonat und legte sein Handy wieder zurück auf den Nachtschrank.   
So einen verrückten Tag hatte er wohl in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gehabt. Nun war er aber auch froh, dass er einfach nur vorbei war. Nach dem Abendessen würde er nur noch schnell seine Schulsachen vorbereiten, ein wenig fern schauen und dann definitiv schlafen gehen.


	9. Rachegelüste

Stille. Ruhe. Dies waren die Momente, die Orion am meisten wertschätzte. Diese ruhigen Augenblicke, in denen seine Schwester nicht da war und er in Ruhe ein Buch lesen konnte während er im oberen Teil ihren gemeinsamen Wohnwagen schwebte.  
Doch in der Ferne braute sich bereits ein Unwetter zusammen, das er zuerst nur als leises Nebengeräusch wahrnahm, das dann jedoch bedrohlich immer lauter wurde. Mit einem schweren Seufzer legte Orion bereits das Band seines Buches zwischen die Seiten, die er eben begonnen hatte zu lesen. Er ahnte bereits, dass er nun nicht mehr zum Lesen kommen würde.  
Mit einem schnellen Ruck wurde die Tür geöffnet und schlug mit einer starken Wucht gegen die Wand, was die Delle, die genau wegen solchen immer wieder auftretenden Aktionen sowieso schon in der Wand war, nur noch größer werden ließ. Mit lauten Schritten kam Andromeda in den Wagen gestampft.  
Obwohl er nicht weiter las, mit der Gewissheit dass er sich sowieso nicht darauf konzentrieren könnte, wand Orion seinen Blick nicht vom Buch ab, sondern lauschte nur wie seine Schwester den Raum durchschritt, einen Stuhl zurück zog und sich setzte.   
Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann erhob Orion leise die Stimme: »Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, liebste Schwester?« Zuerst hörte er nur ein unverständliches Grummeln, aus dem er keine eindeutigen Worte entnehmen konnte.   
Doch dann sprach seine Schwester endlich deutlicher und ließ ihre ganze Wut raus. »Er hat mich sitzen gelassen, Orion! Dieser miese kleine Lappen ist einfach nicht aufgetaucht! Dabei hatte ich mir solche Mühe mit meinem Outfit gegeben. Niemand wagt es mich einfach so sitzen zu lassen!«   
Erst jetzt wand Orion seinen Blick von den Buchseiten ab und sah hinunter zu seiner Schwester. Ihre langen schwarzen Locken hatte sie, im Gegensatz zu ihrer üblichen Frisur, heute einmal zu einem Zopf zusammen geflochten. Dazu trug sie ein Samtkleid in einem dunkelgrün, ihrer absoluten Lieblingsfarbe. In ihrem vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht fand Orion diese Farbe auch in ihrem Lidschatten wieder genauso wie anderes leichtes Make up. Zum Schluss fielen ihm noch die schwarzen hochhackigen Schuhe auf und die passende schwarze Tasche, die auf dem Tisch lag, an dem sie nun saß.  
Innerlich konnte Orion seiner Schwester nur zustimmen. Es war wirklich eine Schande sie sitzen zu lassen, besonders wenn sie sich so hübsch gemacht hatte.  
Demonstrativ klappte er sein Buch zu, schwebte hinunter und landete direkt vor seiner Schwester auf dem Boden. »Welch ein Scharlatan, dass er solch eine wunderschöne Lady einfach so versetzt«, flüsterte er ihr zu, während er sich vor dem Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, hinkniete und ihre Hand in seine nahm. Vorsichtig strich er ihr beruhigend über den Handrücken und lächelte sie liebevoll an.  
Bei diesem Anblick entglitt Andromeda ihr wütender Gesichtsausdruck und verwandelte sich langsam in einen Unsicheren, beinahe Traurigen. Dies war etwas, das man sonst niemals bei ihr zu sehen bekam und in dessen Privileg bis jetzt auch nur Orion gekommen war. »Bin ich denn so abscheulich, dass er gleich reiß aus vor mir nehmen muss?«, flüsterte sie in ebenso leiser Stimme wieder zurück.  
»Mit Nichten liebste Schwester! Ich habe noch nie eine schönere und liebenswürdigere Person als dich getroffen.«  
Ein kurzes Lachen ertönte aus Andromedas Kehle, gefolgt von einem kleinen Lächeln. »Du weißt wirklich immer was ich hören muss damit ich mich besser fühle, Orion.«  
»Dafür ist dein Zwillingsbruder doch da!«, meinte er nur dazu und stand langsam wieder auf. Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand fest. »Und nun? Was möchtest du tun um es diesem unsäglichen Schurken heim zu zahlen?«  
Das Grinsen des weiblichen Zwillings wurde langsam breiter während auch sie sich erhob und von ihrem Stuhl aufstand. Mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in ihren grünen Augen sah sie ihrem Bruder in seine blauen Augen und konnte darin genau das gleiche gefährliche Glitzern erkennen.  
»Wie immer liebe ich deine Denkweise, liebster Bruder. Ich bin mir sicher, dass uns zusammen etwas Geeignetes einfällt damit ich meine Scham wegen dieses Ereignisses schnell wieder vergessen kann.« Langsam entfernte Andromeda ihre Hand aus deren ihres Bruders nur um beide ihre Hände hoch zu halten ungefähr in der Höhe ihrer Köpfe. Ihr Bruder verstand diese Geste sofort und hob seine Hände genauso nur um sie in die seiner Schwester zu legen und ihre Finger ineinander greifen zu lassen.  
»Uns kommen zusammen doch immer die besten Ideen, deshalb arbeiten wir doch so gut zusammen«, flüsterte Orion seiner Schwester zu. Ihre Köpfe waren nun ganz nah beieinander, sodass sich ihre Stirnen beinahe berührten.  
»Ich werde es ihm auf jeden Fall heimzahlen. Er wird den Tag bereuen, an dem er es gewagt einen der Astrum–Zwillinge Schmerzen zugefügt zu haben«, flüsterte Andromeda zurück zu ihm.   
»Wer einem von uns weh tut, wird mit der Rache beider bestraft werden«, sprachen sie Beide zusammen in absolut perfekter Synchronisation.


	10. Rache ist äußerst befriedigend

Vielleicht hätte er es kommen sehen sollen. Nein, er hätte es definitiv kommen sehen sollen. So ein hübsches Mädchen konnte man einfach nicht allein in einem Café sitzen lassen. Das konnte nur Konsequenzen mit sich ziehen. Hätte er die Sache besser abgewogen und etwas nachgedacht, dann hätte er die jetzige Situation durchaus vermeiden können. Aber nun saß er in dem Schlamassel und würde den Rest seiner Schulzeit wahrscheinlich Spot über sich ergehen lassen müssen.  
Auf dem Hof seiner Schule war an einer Seite eine große Mauer und genau auf dieser Mauer prangten nun etliche Fotos von ihm. Fotos, die er wohl lieber für immer vergessen hätte oder doch gleich von Anfang an hätte zerstören sollen als sie mit dem Teenie Alter anfingen ihm peinlich zu sein. Fotos von ihm als Baby in allen möglichen Stadien, die blöden Bilder mit der Zahnspange, die er vor einigen Jahren tragen musste, er mit seiner Tante wie sie ihm dicke Schmatzer auf die Wange drückte oder diese dämlichen Bilder von dem einen Strandurlaub, wo er eine vollkommen unpassende Badehose an hatte. Und oben auf der Mauer saßen die Astrumzwillinge und schienen äußerst zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit zu sein.  
Sherrinford wusste absolut nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Das war wohl das sozial schlimmste was einem Schüler passieren konnte. Die meisten würden zwar erst gar nicht wissen wer genau das da auf den Fotos war, denn immerhin war er nicht der bekannteste, aber einige würden ihn erkennen und dann ging das ganze herum wie ein Lauffeuer. So etwas hatte er schon öfter gesehen. Jeder würde wissen wer er ist und an die Fotos sehen sobald er ihnen über den Weg lief. Wirklich alle würden über ihn lachen. Es war einfach eine Katastrophe!  
Allerdings fing er langsam an sich zu fragen woher die Zwillinge überhaupt diese ganzen Fotos hatten. Sie waren jawohl kaum zu ihm nach Hause gegangen und hatten sich diese einfach raus geholt. Das war unmöglich!  
Ganz aus der Bahn geworfen von diesem ganzen Ereignis stand Sherrinford an der Seite des Schulausgangs, an den die Mauer direkt grenzte. Irgendwie konnte er gar nichts wirklich tun. Doch dann streiften sich sein und Andromedas Blick für einen kurzen Moment. Sofort geriet Sherrinford in Panik und rannte wieder rein in die Schule, schnurstracks zu den Toiletten, wo er sich erst einmal einsperrte. Er kam sich vor wie jemand aus einem typischen amerikanischen High School Filmen, wo auf der Toilette verstecken auch auf der Tagesordnung stand.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung was er nun tun sollte. Damit würde man ihn solange aufziehen so wie er auf diese Schule gehen würde, wenn nicht sogar noch länger. Einige Sachen vergaßen Teenies leider nie und solch eine Aktion war eine davon.   
Wäre er doch nur gestern bei dem Date aufgetaucht! Es war aber wirklich nicht seine Schuld gewesen, dass er es nicht einmal hin zum Café geschafft hatte. Er war ja wirklich losgegangen, aber dann... die Geschichte würde ihm sicherlich niemand abnehmen. Wirklich niemand! Das was er gesehen hatte, konnte kaum real sein und trotzdem war es ihm tatsächlich passiert. Das kleine Männchen war etwas, was nur in Märchenbüchern existierte. Vielleicht hatte er es ja tatsächlich nur mit einem kleinwüchsigen Mann verwechselt, auch wenn dieses etwas doch etwas sehr klein für so einen Mann gewesen wäre.   
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Er konnte sich im Nachhinein vieles einreden, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er gestern von einem kleinen Wesen angegriffen war und den Rest des Tages damit verbracht hatte diesem hinterher zu rennen um seine gestohlene Brieftasche wieder zu holen. Genauso hatte er sein Date verpasst. Sein allererstes Date! Und das auch noch mit einem richtig hübschen Mädchen! Er hätte es einfach sein lassen sollen und lieber dorthin gehen sollen, als dem Wesen hinterher zu jagen. Allerdings hätte er ohne Geld wohl kaum das Date bezahlen können und dann hätte er auch dumm vor Andromeda da gestanden. Egal wie oft er darüber nachdachte, es hätte einfach nur schief gehen können.   
Die Schulglocke klingelte und kündigte damit das Ende der Pause an. Seufzend verließ Sherrinford die Toilettenkabine und machte sich nur langsam auf den Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Egal wie sehr man ihn nun aufziehen würde, er musste zurück in die Klasse gehen. Nur wegen so etwas würde er sicherlich nicht unentschuldigt im Unterricht fehlen. Außerdem würde sie ihn auch noch in den nächsten Tagen oder sogar Wochen damit aufziehen. Solange konnte er wirklich nicht fehlen, also konnte er auch jetzt gleich damit anfangen sie einfach nur machen zu lassen. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde es ihnen vielleicht irgendwann langweilig werden.


	11. Schweben auf der Tanzfläche

Der kleine blonde Junge wusste nicht wirklich warum er überhaupt hier war. Nur weil Andromedas Name auf dem Schild gestanden hatte? Eigentlich hatte er allen Grund sich genau deshalb von dieser Veranstaltung fern zu halten.  
Sherrinford fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und ließ seine Augen durch den Raum streifen. Bis jetzt war er noch nie auf solch einer Party gewesen. Sie wirkte so gehoben und passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Alle Männer trugen schicke Smokings, alle Frauen trugen hübsche Kleider und überall liefen Servierer mit Tabletten voll Champagnergläsern herum. Definitiv nichts, was er aus seinem einfachen Verhältnissen kannte.   
Aber als er den Namen des hübschen Mädchens auf dem Schild gelesen hatte, hatte er einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Nach dem Fiasko mit dem verpassten Date von vor einer Woche und der Racheaktion der beiden Zwillinge, die er sogar nach seiner eigenen Meinung nach mehr als verdient hatte, musste er sich einfach richtig entschuldigen. Zwar hatte er selbst kaum etwas dafür gekonnt, aber trotzdem musste er dem Mädchen ziemlich wehgetan haben, denn ansonsten hätte sie sich wohl kaum so schrecklich gerächt. Man verdiente einfach eine ordentliche Entschuldigung, wenn man bei einem Date so sitzen gelassen wurde. Zumindest war das seine Meinung.  
Nur deshalb stand er jetzt hier in einen Anzug gequetscht, den er zuletzt vor zwei Jahren getragen hatte bei der Beerdigung seines Opas, und wartete darauf einen Blick des Schwarzhaarigen Mädchens zu erhaschen. Auf dem Plakat, das ihn hier her gelockt hatte, hatten in großen Buchstaben ihr Name und der ihres Bruders gestanden als Ehrengäste. Sherrinford wusste nicht warum zwei Zirkusartisten als Ehrengäste auf einer solche feinen Party eingeladen war. Eigentlich hätte er hier mehr so etwas wie Opernsänger oder Dichter erwartet, nicht wirklich Zirkusartisten. Es war aber auch gut möglich, dass er die Menschen hier nur vollkommen verkehrt einschätzte. Vielleicht mochten sie so etwas ja viel lieber?  
Er hoffte, dass er das Mädchen schnell fand, denn er fühlte sich hier wirklich fehl am Platz und das lag nicht nur an dem zu engen Anzug. Solche feinen Gesellschaften waren einfach nichts für ihn. Er bevorzugte einfache Partys mit Chips, Cola und vielleicht einem Bier oder zwei. Das fühlte sich für ihn viel natürlicher an und war entspannter als die Anspannung, die er gerade in seinem Magen fühlte.  
Ein plötzliches Rauschgeräusch ließ Sherrinford verwirrt den Kopf herum fahren. Es hörte sich an als ob jemand ein Mikrofon einstellte. Nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen die Quelle zu erkennen, erspähte er durch ein paar andere Gäste eine Dame in einem gelben Kleid, die ein Mikrofon in der Hand hielt und genau in diesem Moment in dieses zu sprechen begann.  
»Meine Damen und Herren. Es ist mir eine Freude sie auch dieses Jahr wieder bei unserem Gesellschaftsball willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Wie jedes Jahr eröffnen wir auch diesen Abend mit besonderen Ehrengästen. Dieses Mal haben wir ein besonderes Paar, welches für uns die Tanzfläche einweihen wird.«   
Bei dem Wort Tanzfläche erschauderte der Teenager ein wenig. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass auf solchen Veranstaltungen auch getanzt wurde. Das war nun wirklich nicht eine seiner Stärken. Ehrlich gesagt war er sogar reichlich ungeschickt bei so etwas. Das einzige was ihm übrig blieb war zu hoffen, dass er Andromeda schnell fand, bevor ihn irgendjemand zum Tanzen aufforderte. Besonders Viele in seinem Alter gab es hier schließlich nicht und da war die Chance leider hoch aufgefordert zu werden. Solange die Ehrengäste tanzten hatte er aber noch eine gute Chance.  
»Ich darf ihnen heute Abend mit großer Freude die nationalen Jugend Champions im Standarttanz vorzustellen. Andromeda und Orion Astrum!«  
Sherrinford war gerade dabei gewesen seinen Kopf ab zu wenden um weiter zu suchen, als er diese Namen hörte. Sofort ging sein Kopf wieder in Richtung der Dame mit dem Mikrofon und da stand plötzlich tatsächlich das Mädchen, das er schon den ganzen Abend gesucht hatte zusammen mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder. Beide sahen wirklich von Kopf bis Fuß perfekt aus. Andromeda hatte ein wunderschönes minzgrünes Kleid mit einem langen Schlitz an einer Seite, so dass man ihr eines Bein konnte, wenn sie es entsprechend bewegte. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und mit einer grünen Blume versehen. Ihr Bruder hatte einen hellblauen Smoking mit leichten schwarz gesetzten Akzenten an und seine Haare waren ordentlich komplett zurück gegeelt worden. Er konnte wohl tatsächlich behaupten, dass er wusste was die Lieblingsfarben der beiden waren. Sie hatten genau dieselben Farben wie in ihren Vorstellungen gewählt. Sie passten aber irgendwie zu den beiden. Orion fiel mit seinem Blau natürlich besonders auf, da die meisten anderen männlichen Personen hier im Raum Schwarz trugen. Auch Andromeda fiel mit ihrem Grün irgendwie auf. Es war zwar nicht die ungewöhnlichste Farbe, aber irgendwie blieb sie trotzdem im Auge hängen. Sherrinford fand, dass sie das Kleid einfach besonders hübsch aussehen ließ.  
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Darüber sollte er jetzt lieber nicht nachdenken. Lieber sollte er darüber nachdenken wie er am besten zu Andromeda gelangte sobald ihr Tanz beendet war. So stellte sich das Ganze noch schwieriger als er zu Anfang gedacht hatte.  
Für den Anfang suchte er sich erst einmal einen besseren Platz, von dem er die Zwillinge beobachten konnte. An der Stelle, in dem er im Moment stand, drängelten sich langsam mehr Menschen zusammen, da sie die Tanzfläche räumen mussten und ihm wurde ein wenig die Sicht versperrt. Die Beiden wollte er nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen lassen. Er drängelte sich durch die Menschenmasse, die sich um die Tanzfläche herum gescharrt hatte und erwischte nach einiger Zeit dann endlich einen Platz relativ weit vorne von dem er wunderbar alles sehen konnte.  
Die Zwillinge hatten sich inzwischen schon in ihre Ausgangsposition gestellt und warteten bis die Musik anging. Sofort als der erste Ton zu hören war, setzten die beiden sich mit einigen schnellen Schritten in Bewegung. Der Tanz war schnell und erforderte einiges an engen Körperkontakt. Nichts war er von den beiden erwartet hätte. Von dem was er sich noch an seinen Tanzunterricht erinnern konnte, meinte er das als Tango zu erkennen, aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Er war damals nur froh gewesen den Unterricht hinter sich zu haben, den ihn seine Mutter aufgedrängt hatte, und hatte das meiste davon wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis verband, da er sich sicher war es nie wieder gebrauchen zu können.   
Der blonde Junge war wirklich kein Fan von Standarttänzen, aber wenn er den Beiden so zu sah, konnte er nicht anders als sprachlos zu sein. Es lag so viel Gefühl in dem Tanz und sie schienen förmlich über die Tanzfläche zu schweben. Auch den anderen Zuschauern schien es so zu gehen, denn man konnte immer wieder entzückte Seufzer und gemurmelte Komplimente durch den Raum hören.  
Bis zum Ende des Tanzes konnte er die Augen nicht von den Zwillingen nehmen. Dafür war der Tanz einfach zu atemberaubend. Als sie dann aber stoppten, wurde Sherrinford bewusst, dass er gleich irgendwie Andromeda ansprechen musste. Als er hergekommen war, hatte er sich das alles ganz einfach vorgestellt, aber jetzt da es so weit war, wusste er gar nicht genau wie er anfangen sollte. Eigentlich konnte er ja nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie überhaupt noch mit ihm sprechen wollte.  
Die Zwillinge standen inzwischen auf der Mitte der Tanzfläche und verbeugten sich vor dem Publikum während dieses tosenden Beifall gab. Sie schienen äußerst zufrieden damit zu sein. Dann gingen sie ein paar Schritte zurück und die Frau im gelben Kleid mit dem Mikrofon in der Hand ging wieder weiter auf die Mitte der Tanzfläche zu. Was sie sagte, hörte Sherrinford gar nicht, denn genau jetzt sah er seine Chance. Nun würden alle noch der Ansage zuhören, die Zwillinge nahmen sich eine kleine Pause und niemand würde ihn zum Tanzen auffordern. Eigentlich hatte er immer noch keine Ahnung, was er genau sagen sollte, aber eine bessere Chance würde er wohl nicht bekommen, also musste er irgendwie einfach improvisieren.  
Mit ein wenig Mühe drängelte er sich erneut durch die Menschenmenge um an die Seite zu kommen, in die die Zwillinge verschwunden waren. Dort standen Gott sei Dank weniger Menschen herum und so hatte er es leichter voran zu kommen. Andromeda redete eindeutig mit ihrem Bruder, da er sah wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Etwas verstehen konnte er allerdings nicht. Dafür war die Ansagerin mit ihrem Mikro zu laut und er noch zu weit entfernt. Ihr Bruder sah nur gelangweilt durch die Gegend und schien sein Schwester nicht wirklich zu zuhören. Diese schien das wenig zu interessieren und redete munter weiter drauf los.   
Je näher Sherrinford den Beiden kam, desto langsamer wurde er. Ihm schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, die er sagen könnte und verwarf sie dann gleich wieder. Eigentlich war er nicht der Mensch, der Andere von sich aus Ansprach und mit Dingen konfrontierte. Immer mehr verließ ihn der Mut, doch trotzdem blieben seine Füße nicht stehen. Sie bewegten sich wie von Zauberhand weiter und als er dann tatsächlich stehen blieb, stand er bereits direkt bei den Zwillingen. Sein Körper war nun stocksteif und man sah ihm die Anspannung förmlich an.  
Andromeda sah nach einer Weile tatsächlich auf als sie bemerkte, dass der Schatten aus ihrem Augenwinkel nach einer Weile nicht wieder verschwand. Sie verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht als sie merkte, wer da nun bei ihr stand.  
»Du! Was zum Teufel machst du hier?«, fragte sie sichtlich wütend und nun wurde auch ihr Bruder auf Sherrinford aufmerksam.  
»Seit wann wird denn Gesindel wie dich bei solchen Veranstaltungen herein gelassen? Das ist ja etwas ganz neues. Wir sollten uns wirklich überlegen ob wir hier noch ein zweites Mal herkommen«, gab er als abfällige Bemerkung und lächelte ein wenig überheblich. Bei seiner Vorstellung im Zirkus wäre man nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass der Junge solch gehässig sein konnte, da sein Gesicht bei diesen stets von einem charmanten Lächeln geziert war.  
»I–Ich…«, fing Sherrinford an, doch er wusste einfach nicht was er genau sagen sollte. Jetzt da er tatsächlich vor ihr stand, war das Ganze noch schwieriger.  
Andromeda war nach einiger Zeit sichtlich genervt von seinem nicht vollendeten Satz und tippte gefährlich mit ihren linken Fuß auf den Boden. »Jetzt rede schon! Was willst du?«  
»Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen«, brach es dann plötzlich aus dem sonst so schüchternen Jungen heraus. Andromedas Worte schienen irgendwas in ihm gelöst zu haben, denn plötzlich sprudelte die Entschuldigung nur so aus ihm heraus und er sagte alles, was ihm den Abend schon im Kopf herum gespukt hatte. »Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, dass ich bei dem Café nicht aufgetaucht bin. Ich wollte wirklich kommen, glaub mir! Aber ich wurde plötzlich aufgehalten. Das ist eine blöde Ausrede, ich weiß und du wirst mir auch kaum glauben, wenn ich dir sage was mich aufgehalten hat, aber ich wollte dich wirklich nie da allein sitzen lassen. Niemand würde jemals so ein hübsches Mädchen wie dich freiwillig versetzen. Ich weiß, dass du mir wahrscheinlich nicht verzeihen wirst, aber ich wollte einfach nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir wirklich leid tut und du solch eine Behandlung wirklich nicht verdient hattest.«  
Die beiden Zwillinge schauten ihn überrascht an. Keiner von ihnen, nicht einmal Sherrinford selbst, hatte so einen Ausbruch von dem eindeutig sonst so schüchternen Jungen erwartet. Es dauerte eine Weile bis zumindest einer der Zwillinge eine Reaktion zeigte. Orion schaute den Jungen skeptisch an und verdrehte genervt die Augen. »Was für eine unsäglich dämliche Aktion. Du hättest es bei der Racheaktion bleiben lassen sollen. Das wirkt nur noch erbärmlich. Ich meine, hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass meine Schwester dir deswegen jetzt einfach so verzeiht?«  
Sherrinford hob abwehren die Hände. »N–Nein! Ich sagte doch, ich…« Weiter kam der blonde Junge nicht, denn Andromeda meldete sich nun auch zu Wort. »Naja… niedlich ist das ja schon irgendwie.«  
Orion blickte entsetzt und verständnislos zu seiner Schwester hinüber und musste feststellen, dass diese eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt hatte und tatsächlich darüber nach zu denken schien dem kleinen pummeligen Jungen eine zweite Chance zu geben. Das war etwas, das so gut wie nie passierte. Sie gab Jungen sehr selten eine zweite Chance nachdem sie sie enttäuscht hatten. »Das meinst du doch jetzt nicht etwa ernst, oder? Er versetzt dich einfach so, du bittest mich um eine gemeinsame Racheaktion und jetzt willst du ihm einfach vergeben?« Im Allgemeinen konnte er die Gedankengänge seiner Schwester immer gut nachvollziehen. Nur beim Thema Jungs schaffte sie es ihn vollkommen zu verwirren.  
Andromeda blickte weiter nachdenklich auf den mindestens genauso verwirrten Sherrinford, der nun irgendwie gar nicht mehr wusste was er tun sollte. »Ach komm schon! Es ist doch irgendwie süß, dass er extra nur hergekommen ist um sich zu entschuldigen. Bis jetzt ist noch nie einer nach einer Racheaktion wieder bei mir angekommen. Das muss doch irgendetwas heißen.« Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Andromedas Gesicht aus. Ihr Bruder wusste, dass jetzt auch wirklich alles was er sagen würde vollkommen irrelevant sein würde. Sie hatte ihre Meinung bereits gefällt und dann konnte sie niemand mehr umstimmen. »Dann mach doch was du willst. Komm aber nicht zu mir, wenn er dich noch einmal sitzen lässt.« Damit war für Orion die Angelegenheit erledigt und er wendete sich von den Beiden ab.  
Sherrinford war von der ganzen Situation irgendwie immer noch vollkommen überfordert. Er wusste einfach nicht was er denken sollte.   
»Also tut dir das ganze wirklich Leid?«, fragte Andromeda noch einmal nach, woraufhin Sherrinford automatisch nickte. Zu einer weiteren Reaktion war er noch nicht in der Lage. »Wirklich kennen gelernt hatten wir uns ja noch nicht, deshalb sollte ich wohl lieber nicht vorschnell mein Urteil über dich fällen. Ich weiß ja noch nicht ob du nicht vielleicht ein Lügner bist. Obwohl du nun wirklich nicht wie einer aussiehst.«   
Andromedas glockenklares Lachen holten Sherrinford ein wenig aus seiner Starre heraus. »I–Ich lüge nicht. Ich w–wurde w–wirklich nur aufgehalten. Es tut mir einfach nur schrecklich Leid.« Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen schaute ihm tief in die Augen als ob sie irgendetwas suchen würde, das ihn als Lügner enttarnen würde. Aber sie schien nichts zu finden, denn ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.  
»Dann kann ich dir wohl noch eine Chance geben. Du solltest mir aber lieber nicht noch einmal so wehtun.« Die Warnung auf eine weitere Rache sprach das Mädchen nicht aus, aber Sherrinford wusste, dass sie trotzdem im Raum stand. Aber er hatte auch nicht vor dem Mädchen extra weh zu tun.   
Andromeda blickte auf die Tanzfläche, die sich inzwischen ein wenig gefüllt hatte nachdem sie vor wenigen Augenblicken frei gegeben wurde. »Wie wäre es? Möchtest du mit mir tanzen?«, fragte sie und nahm bereits die Hand des Jungen in ihre.   
Dieser zögerte aber ein wenig, da ihm der Gedanke doch ein wenig Panik einflößte. »W–Wir könnten es v–versuchen. Aber ich sollte dich w–warnen, ich kann ziemlich schlecht tanzen.«  
»Das macht doch nichts«, antwortete sie ihm während sie ihn auf die Tanzfläche zog und mit ihm in Position ging. »Wir werden es ganz vorsichtig und langsam machen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. ich mein hier kennt dich wahrscheinlich sowieso keiner. Ist also egal ob man sieht, dass du nicht tanzen kannst. Du wirst keinen von denen wahrscheinlich je wieder sehen.« Mit der Aussage hatte das Mädchen gar nicht mal so Unrecht und der Gedanke entspannte den Jungen zumindest ein wenig. Vorsichtig begannen die beiden einen langsamen Walzer mit den Grundschritten.   
Orion sah den Beiden inzwischen zu wie sie langsam tanzten. Er fragte sich erneut, was sie in diesem Typen überhaupt sah. Normalerweise suchte sie sich Jungs aus, die ein besseres Aussehen vor zu weisen hatten. Dieser Junge passte da überhaupt nicht rein.  
»Entschuldigung?« hörte er neben sich eine Stimme. Als er sich zur Seite drehte, stand dort ein brünettes Mädchen im roten Kleid, das ihn schüchtern und mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen anblickte. »Ich wollte fragen ob du vielleicht gerne mit mir tanzen möchtest?«  
Sofort setzte Orion sein charmantes Lächeln, welches er auch immer in der Show trug, auf. Er griff nach der Hand des Mädchens und gab ihr einen Handkuss, was sie nur albern kichern ließ. Sie war wahrscheinlich nur eins dieser dummen Hühner, die gerne mit ihm gesehen werden wollten um Eindruck bei ihren Freunden zu schinden. Aber mit ihr zu tanzen war immer noch besser als hier gelangweilt in der Gegend herum zu stehen.  
»Ich würde sehr gerne mit ihnen tanzen, meine Hübsche.«


	12. Aussprache

Die Streitigkeiten waren fürs erste Vergessen. Sherrinford war froh, dass Andromeda anscheinend nicht sonderlich nachtragend wegen dem verpatzten Date war. Sie hatten sogar den Abend noch lange miteinander getanzt und sie hatte sogar viel Geduld mit seinen schlechten Tanzkenntnissen gehabt. Dann lud sie ihn sogar für den nächsten Tag ein zu sich in den Wohnwagen beim Zirkuszelt zu kommen. Diesmal schwor Sherrinford sich, dass ihn absolut gar nichts aufhalten würde zu diesem Treffen zu gehen.  
Also machte er sich nach dem Mittagessen auf den Weg zum Zirkus und war dabei bestimmt genauso aufgeregt wie vor dem Date im Café. Dieses Mal allerdings kam er auch an seinem Ziel an. Neugierig schaute er sich auf dem Platz um, wo die ganzen Wohnwagen standen. Es hieß jetzt nur auch den richtigen Wohnwagen zu finden, denn davon gab es viele. Zum Glück hatte Andromeda ihm zumindest Anhaltspunkte gegeben wie er diesen finden konnte. Angeblich war er der Größte und auf ihm prangten die Sternkonstellationen Andromeda und Orion, ganz nach ihrem Namen und dem ihres Bruders. Die Größe würde ihm wohl nicht sonderlich weiterhelfen, denn als er erst einmal in dem Gewusel drin war, ragten auch keine größeren Wohnwagen hinaus. Er verfluchte ja oft seine kleine Statur, aber hier hätte ihm es ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht weiter geholfen größer zu sein. Irgendwie kam er sich wie in einem großen Wald vor, in dem man sich verlaufen konnte. Da die Größe also als Kriterium ausschied, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als alle Wohnwagen nach den Sternkonstellationen ab zu suchen.   
Nach einer Weile kam er sich richtig dumm vor, wirklich jeden Wagen genau an zu sehen und er war sich sicher, dass ihn alle Mitarbeiter des Zirkus, die an ihm vorbei liefen, komisch ansahen. Es war wahrscheinlich ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er nicht zum Zirkus gehörte und demnach hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Trotzdem scheuchte ihn niemand weg. Eigentlich hätte er schon längst jemanden ansprechen können und ihm nach den genauen Weg fragen können, aber der blonde Junge traute sich nicht so recht. Er war schon immer ziemlich schüchtern gewesen und Fremde an zu sprechen zählte für ihn zu den schwierigsten Überwindungen, zu denen er sich zwingen musste. Es war weniger ein Problem, wenn jemand Fremdes ihn ansprach, dann musste er schließlich irgendwie antworten. Aber von sich aus auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, war für ihn die Hölle.  
Gerade als er schon fast verzweifeln wollte, entdeckte er endlich einen Wohnwagen auf Sterne aufgemalt worden waren und mit Linien miteinander verbunden wurden. Eindeutig eine Sternenkonstellation! Sherrinford trat näher an den Wohnwagen heran und betrachtete die Bemalung genauer. Nun musste er allerdings feststellen, dass er von Sternen absolut keine Ahnung hatte und nicht wusste wie Konstellationen Andromeda und Orion überhaupt aussahen. Er hatte vorher überhaupt nicht daran gedacht vielleicht mal im Internet zu schauen wie diese aussahen. Etwas verzweifelt sah er sich den Wohnwagen noch genauer an und musste außerdem feststellen, dass es auch nur eine Konstellation zu geben schien. Aber Andromeda von Zweien geredet. das machte auch Sinn, wenn sie sich den Wohnwagen mit ihrem Bruder teilte. Hatte er hier etwa den Falschen gefunden? Davon dass es noch mehr Wohnwagen mit solcher Bemalung gab, hatte ihm Andromeda nichts erzählt.  
Sherrinford blickte weiter auf den Wohnwagen und überlegte was er denn nun am besten tun sollte, bis er plötzlich spürte wie jemand seine Hände auf seine Schultern legte. »Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, junger Mann?«, hörte er eine männliche Stimme hinter sich und sofort drehte er sich erschrocken um, so dass der Mann, der hinter ihm stand, seine Hände wegnehmen musste.   
»Ä–Ähm… ich…«, fing Sherrinford mal wieder an zu stottern. In solchen Momenten konnte er seine Stimme nie ruhig halten. Das gab ihm aber zumindest Zeit den Mann etwas genauer zu betrachten. Das Erste was ihm auffiel war natürlich wie unnatürlich groß er war, sicherlich mehr als zwei Meter. Er selbst war ja bereits schon klein, aber gegenüber diesem Mann wirkte er fast wie ein Zwerg. Seine Haare waren pechschwarz und ordentlich zurück gegeelt, ähnlich wie bei Orion am Abend zuvor und am Körper trug er einen strahlend roten Anzug mit einem passenden Zylinder, der sicherlich aus jeder Menge hervorstechen würde. Die Aufmachung kam ihm schrecklich bekannt vor, aber es dauerte einige Sekunden bis er sich daran erinnerte, wo er diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte.  
»Der Zirkusdirektor!«, flüsterte Sherrinford beeindruckt und auf dem Gesicht des Mannes machte sich ein breites Grinsen breit. »Wie er leibt und lebt!«, gab er ihm als Bestätigung zurück und tippte als Begrüßung kurz seinen Zylinder an. »Also? Wie kann ich dir helfen? Normalerweise verirren sich keine Fremden zu unseren Wohnwagen. Oder bist du ein verrückter Fan?« Der Direktor schaute den jungen etwas skeptisch an. Er schien es wirklich in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass er sich hier extra eingeschmuggelt hatte. Schnell schüttelte Sherrinford den Kopf.  
»N–Nein! Ich bin k–kein verrückter Fan. I–Ich bin nur hier w–weil Andromeda mich eingeladen hat«, erklärte er etwas leise. Die Größe des Mannes schüchterte ihn doch etwas mehr ein als er im ersten Moment selbst wahrgenommen hatte.  
»Ach, du bist der Junge, den sie im Publikum gesehen hat! Sie hatte von dir erzählt und später dann ziemlich viel geschimpft, aber da sie heute Morgen wieder eine zuckersüße Laune hat, nehme ich mal an, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt? ich hatte heute noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt sie darauf an zu sprechen.« Wieder nickte Sherrinford nur und der Direktor klopfte ihm freundlich auf die Schultern. »Das ist wunderbar! Meine liebe Nichte ist so schrecklich unausstehlich, wenn sie wütend ist. Wir haben sie hier alle lieber glücklich.«  
Sherrinford legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. Hatte er gerade tatsächlich Nichte gesagt? Der große Mann schien seine Verwirrung zu bemerken, denn dann sah er ihn entschuldigend an und erklärte ihm die Sache erst einmal. »Es tut mir Leid! Ich hab mich ja gar nicht richtig vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Eridanus Astrum. Ich bin Andromedas und Orions Onkel.«   
Jetzt erinnerte sich Sherrinford auch daran, dass er sich am Anfang der Zirkusvorstellung tatsächlich auch mit ganzem Namen vorgestellt hatte, aber durch die ganzen wundervollen Vorführungen hatte er dieses Detail ganz vergessen. Wenn er ihn sich jetzt auch noch mal genauer ansah, erkannte er auch die Ähnlichkeiten zu den Zwillingen, vor allem in den Gesichtszügen. Er fragte sich warum ihm das nicht schon früher aufgefallen war, wo es doch eigentlich so offensichtlich war. »F–Freut mich sie kennen zu l–lernen. Mein Name ist Sherrinford«, stellte er sich auch schnell vor und fand langsam etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein Gegenüber dem großen Mann. Zu wissen, dass er der Onkel der Zwillinge war, beruhigte ihn doch ein wenig.  
»Na dann bringe ich dich doch mal zum richtigen Wohnwagen. Ich hoffe du suchst nicht schon allzu lange«, sagte Eridanus und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Sherrinford folgte ihm schnell und musste dabei etwas schneller gehen als er es gewohnt war, da der Direktor durch seine Größe auch automatisch gleich viel größere Schritte machte.  
»N–Nein, es geht gerade noch.« Langsam fasste Sherrinford etwas mehr Mut und seine Sprechweise wurde etwas sicherer. »Andromeda sagte nur etwas von besonders groß und, dass Sternkonstellationen darauf wären. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich gar keine Ahnung von Sternen habe.«  
»Das war wirklich keine besonders hilfreiche Beschreibung von ihr. Es wäre sicherer gewesen, wenn sie jemanden geschickt hätte, der dich führt. Aber Andromeda handelt lieber erst und denkt dann darüber nach. Sie ist sehr emotional in solchen Sachen.« Eridanus bog um eine Ecke und nachdem auch Sherrinford diesen Schritt getan hatte, sah er einen Wohnwagen, der auch genau wie der von eben mit Sternen bedeckt war. Dieses Mal konnte er allerdings gleich zwei Sternbilder ausmachen. Die Beiden blieben genau vor dem Wohnwagen stehen.  
»Da wären wir! Andromedas und Orions Wagen. Rechts die Sternenkonstellation Orion, links die Sternenkonstellation Andromeda«, stellte der Direktor den Wagen in einer recht pompösen Art vor. Ihm schien das Zirkusdirektor sein regelrecht im Blut zu liegen.   
Sherrinford schaute sich die Sternbilder genauer an, war sich aber sicher, dass er sie sich nicht merken würde. Sternen waren nicht wirklich etwas, das ihn interessierte und da würde es ihm schwer fallen diese auf Dauer in sein Gedächtnis brennen zu können.  
Eridanus ging zur Tür des Wohnwagens und klopfte an. Daraufhin konnte Sherrinford eindeutig Orions Stimme dahinter hervor ertönen hören. »Herein!« Der Onkel der beiden Zwillinge öffnete die Tür, ging einen Schritt hinein und sah sich dann um. Sherrinford blieb brav hinter ihm stehen und wartete bis er auch ihn herein bat.   
»Orion, wo ist deine Schwester hin? Hier ist Besuch für sie.« Sherrinford hörte daraufhin nur ein wenig Rascheln und dann leise Fußschritte. »Besuch? Warte! Doch nicht etwa wieder der kleine Junge aus der Vorstellung, oder?« Sherrinford konnte ganz deutlich den genervten Unterton aus Orions Stimme heraus hören. Er schien nicht wirklich zu mögen, etwas dass er nach der Situation mit dem verpatzten Date auch ein wenig nachvollziehen konnte. »Doch genau der! Also?«, fragte Eridanus etwas schärfer nach, woraufhin man nur einen Seufzer von Anderen hörte. »Sie brabbelte nur irgendetwas von einem Fashion Notfall. Keine Ahnung was das heißen soll.« »Das ist nicht so gut. Dann musst du ihm wohl Gesellschaft leisten bis sie wieder zurück ist.« »Was? Wieso denn ich?« Sherrinford musste schlucken. Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen, egal von welcher Seite aus man es betrachtete. »Ich muss noch arbeiten , Orion! Und wir können ihn doch wohl kaum hier allein herum stehen lassen. Da haben wir doch wohl bessere Manieren. Also…« Eridanus unterbrach seinen Satz kurz, kam wieder ein Stück näher an die Tür heran und zog Sherrinford in den Wohnwagen hinein. Dieser war viel zu überrumpelt als sich dagegen zu wehren und stand dann plötzlich mitten im persönlichen Reich der Zwillinge. Viel Zeit sich alles an zu sehen hatte er aber nicht, denn Eridanus redete dann auch schon weiter und zog damit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. »Pass schön auf ihn auf und sei ein guter Gastgeber. Wenn ich Andromeda sehe, gebe ich ihr Bescheid, so dass sie schnell zu euch kommt. Also viel Spaß!« Der Zirkusdirektor tippte kurz an seinem Zylinder und war dann auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden und hatte diese hinter sich geschlossen.  
Unsicher blickte Sherrinford nun rüber zu Orion. Dieser schaute ihn ziemlich finster an und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Irgendwie wusste er nicht was er nun sagen sollte und Orion sagte genau so wenig, so dass für einige Sekunden Totenstille herrschte. Dann kam ein tiefer Seufzer vom jungen Magier und er ließ seine defensive Haltung fallen. Mit seiner Hand deutete er hinter Sherrinford und schritt rüber in seine Richtung. »Setz dich erst einmal dort hinten an den Tisch.«  
Sherrinford drehte sich um und entdeckte einen kleinen Tisch, der genug Platz für drei Leute bot und davor eine kleine Küche auf die Orion direkt zu steuerte nachdem er am blonden Jungen vorbei gegangen war. Langsam machte Sherrinford sich auf zum Tisch und setzte sich brav auf einen der dunklen Holzstühle.  
»Möchtest du etwas zu trinken? Kaffee, Tee oder einen Saft?«, fragte Orion nun doch reichlich gastfreundlich nach und Sherrinford konnte nur hoffen, das es auch dabei blieb. »Ähm, ein Tee wäre schön. Für Kaffee finde ich bin ich noch zu jung.« Mit Kaffee konnte er noch absolut gar nichts anfangen. Seiner Meinung nach war 15 auch eindeutig noch zu jung um so etwas zu trinken. Davon konnte man später in seinem Leben noch genug trinken.  
»Hm, sag ich auch immer. Aber meine Schwester ist beinahe besessen von dem Zeug. Ich lasse auch die Finger davon. Wenigstens etwas Gutes hast du an dir. Kräutertee oder lieber Früchtetee?« Sherrinford war froh, dass sie tatsächlich eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten. Vielleicht würde das erst einmal das Eis zwischen ihnen brechen. »Lieber Früchtetee.«  
Solange Orion den Tee aufbrühte, hatte Sherrinford Zeit sich ein wenig um zu sehen. Für einen Wohnwagen war dies hier wirklich groß, was ihm vom außen her gar nicht so aufgefallen war. Es war ein wenig breiter und vor allem höher als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Außer der Sitzecke und der kleinen Küche, sah er eine Menge Schränke an den Seiten, die bis oben an die Decke gingen, wobei er sich wirklich fragen musste, wie die beiden Zwillinge ganz oben überhaupt ankamen. Einmal wurde die Wand kurz unterbrochen um einem Schreibtisch Platz zu machen. Auf der anderen Seite einen Schritt weiter wurde die Regalwand auch unterbrochen, allerdings dieses Mal um einem Klavier Platz zu machen. Betten sah er keine, aber er vermutete, dass diese aus Platzmangel in den Schränken verstaut waren und abends dann ausgeklappt wurden. Es war ihm allerdings ein komplettes Rätsel wie dieser Wagen dieses ganze Gewicht tragen konnte. Im Stehen war dies vielleicht kein Problem, aber wie bewegte er sich mit dem Gewicht vorwärts? Besonders das Klavier wog doch eine Menge.  
Mit einem Klacken stellte Orion eine Teetasse mitsamt Untertasse vor Sherrinford ab und zog somit dessen Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Danach stellte er seine eigene Tasse auf der anderen Seite des Tisches ab und setzte sich auf den freien Platz direkt ihm gegenüber. Der Blick den er Sherrinford daraufhin gab, ließ diesen jede Hoffnung auf eine freundliche Unterhaltung wieder vergessen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihn immer noch nicht leiden konnte.  
»Also, da wir nun schon einmal gezwungen sind hier Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, können wir auch gleich ein paar Sachen klar stellen«, fing er an zu sprechen während er seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch packte und seinen Kopf auf seine vor ihm übereinander gelegten Hände ablegte. Automatisch sank Sherrinford weiter nach hinten, so nah er konnte an seinen Stuhl heran. Der andere Junge schüchterte ihn allein mit der Haltung schon ein. »Meine Schwester hat dir ja vielleicht vergeben, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich es tue. Sie ist furchtbar emotional, handelt immer stark nach ihren Impulsen und vergisst daher schnell die langfristigen Folgen. Ich dagegen bin ganz anders. Ich denke viel mehr nach als meine Schwester und ich weiß ganz genau, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist bis du ihr wieder auf irgendeine Weise weh tust.« Orion löste sich aus seiner Position, langte über den Tisch rüber um Sherrinford am Kragen seines Pullovers zu packen und zog ihn ein Stück weit über den Tisch. Der arme blonde Junge dagegen wusste nicht so recht was er tun sollte. In solch einer Situation hatte er sich noch nie befunden.  
»Hör mir jetzt gut zu! Sollte es tatsächlich passieren, dass du meiner Schwester auf irgendeiner Weise noch einmal weh tust, werde ich dir weh tun und zwar so, dass du es nie wieder in deinem ganzen Leben vergessen wirst«, drohte er ihm und seine Stimme war dabei gleich um einiges tiefer als sonst. Sherrinford musste stark schlucken und konnte dazu nur nicken. Etwas dazu zu sagen traute er sich nicht. Ihm war klar, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge das komplett ernst meinte und seine Drohung wahr machen würde, sollte er auch nur einen kleinen Fehler machen. Er konnte kaum glauben in was für einen Ärger er da hinein geschlittert war. Eigentlich kannte er Andromeda doch kaum und nun schien er sich schon für immer an sie binden zu müssen, wenn er nicht richtigen Ärger mit ihrem Bruder bekommen wollte. Hätte man ihm vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass er sich in solch einer Situation befinden würde, hätte er demjenigen nicht geglaubt. Sherrinford befand sich sonst nie in größeren Schwierigkeiten.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür mit einem Schwung auf und Andromeda schritt in den Wohnwagen hinein. Die Köpfe der beiden Jungs gingen automatisch zur Seite als sie das Geräusch der Tür hörten, aber sie lösten sich noch nicht aus ihrer Position. Andromeda sah sich schnell um und als ihr Blick auf Sherrinford fiel, strahlte sie bis über beide Ohren. Sofort tänzelte sie regelrecht auf die beiden zu und ihre Stimme glich beinahe einem melodischen Singsang. »Mein süßer Teddybär! Du bist tatsächlich gekommen!« Sherrinford war es neu, dass er bereits einen Spitznamen von ihr verpasst bekommen hatte und war sich nicht so sicher ob ihm dieser gefiel.   
Als Andromeda dann bei ihnen stand, wich das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht und es wurde durch einen ziemlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt. »Orion? Was machst du denn da mit ihm? Lass sofort los!« Tadelnd haute sie ihrem Zwilling auf die Hand, mit der er Sherrinford festhielt. Obwohl es ihm wohl kaum wehgetan hatte, ließ dieser gleich daraufhin los und ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurück fallen. Gleich darauf griff er nach seiner bisher unberührten Teetasse und wandte sich erst einmal dieser zu um sich damit aus dem weiteren Gespräch aus zu klinken. Sherrinford wandte deshalb auch seinen Blick vom männlichen Zwilling ab und sah zu Andromeda rüber, die ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen ansah. »Ich freue mich ja so, dass du tatsächlich gekommen bist«, sagte sie, während sie sich auf den noch freien Stuhl setzte.   
»Das hab ich doch v–versprochen. Ich könnte dich doch nicht noch einmal versetzen.« Das hatte ihm schon beim ersten Mal zu viele Schuldgefühle eingebracht. Außerdem müsste er dann wahrscheinlich in ständiger Angst vor Orion und seiner Rache leben. So etwas wollte er lieber nicht riskieren.  
»Das ist süß von dir.« Andromeda strahlte Sherrinford regelrecht mit ihrer Verliebtheit an, so dass es ihm regelrecht unangenehm wurde. Noch nie hatte ihn ein Mädchen auch nur im Entferntesten so angesehen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht was man in solch einer Situation machen sollte.   
»Aber da wir gerade von dem Date reden. Warum bist du eigentlich nicht gekommen?«, fragte Andromeda dann nach und sie sah ihn wieder etwas normaler an. Sherrinford hatte geahnt, dass die Frage irgendwann noch einmal auftauchen würde. Zwischendurch hatte er sich immer wieder überlegt wie er ihr das am besten erklären sollte, aber eine Lösung war ihm nicht eingefallen. »Naja das ist… schwierig zu erklären. Ich glaub mir ja selbst fast kaum. Da wirst du es mir wohl kaum glauben«, versuchte er das ganze Thema einfach irgendwie beiseite zu schieben, aber Andromeda ermutigte ihn zum weiter sprechen. »Versuch es doch einfach mal. Glaub mir ich hab schon viele außergewöhnliche Dinge gehört.«  
Sherrinford überlegte kurz ob er ihr wirklich die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Ihm blieb im Endeffekt ja nur noch dies oder ihr eine Lüge auf zu tischen. Leider war er schon immer ein ziemlich schlechter Lügner gewesen und er war sich nicht sicher wie sie darauf reagieren würde, wenn er sie anlog und sie es herausfinden würde. Da hatte er jetzt schon ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Allerdings war die Wahrheit genauso unmöglich wie eine Lüge, also konnte er es auch gleich damit versuchen. Also nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, atmete einmal tief durch und fing dann an zu erzählen. »Also ich erwarte nicht wirklich, dass du mir glaubst, denn ich glaub mir selber nicht einmal richtig. Vielleicht hab ich auch nur halluziniert oder so… Ich hatte mich ziemlich pünktlich auf den Weg gemacht. Aber dann auf den Weg, naja, wurde mir die Brieftasche geklaut.«  
»Was?«, rief Andromeda ihm entsetzt dazwischen. »Das ist ja schrecklich! Warum hast du gedacht ich würde dir das nicht glauben?« Sie nahm mitfühlend seine Hand und drückte sie ein wenig. Sofort wurde Sherrinford rot im Gesicht. Das war das erste Mal, dass ein Mädchen seine Hand hielt. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, konnte er seine Geschichte fortsetzen. »Das war noch nicht wirklich das unglaubhafte an der Sache. Es ist mehr die Sache wer der Räuber war. Es war… Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht genau was es war. Ich dachte erst an einen kleinwüchsigen Mann, aber irgendwie war er noch kleiner und hatte eine Latzhose an. Dann ist er mit meiner Geldbörse einfach weggerannt und ich bin hinterher gelaufen. Bevor ich mich versah, war es auch schon viel zu spät geworden und ich war noch weiter vom Café entfernt als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich losgegangen war.« Mit einem ängstlichen Blick sah er Andromeda an und fürchtete jeden Moment ausgelacht zu werden, doch ein Lachen kam nicht. Das Mädchen hatte ihm geduldig zugehört und ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb weiterhin interessiert und nachdem sie ein wenig zu überlegen schien, gab sie ihm eine Antwort. »Klingt ganz nach einem Berggeist.«  
»Definitiv ein Berggeist«, schaltete sich Orion dazwischen, der natürlich die ganze Zeit mit gehört hatte, da er immer noch am Tisch saß, aber bis jetzt eher uninteressiert durch die Gegend gesehen hatte.   
Sherrinford war nun komplett verwirrt. Erst dachte er, dass die Beiden sich über ihn lustig machen würden, aber ihre Gesichtsausdrücke zeigten kein bisschen Spot oder Hohn, sondern waren ganz ernsthaft. Sie schienen ihm wirklich zu glauben. »Ihr glaubt mir das wirklich?«  
Andromeda nickte ihm lächeln zu. »Aber klar doch! Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich schon viele außergewöhnliche Dinge gehört habe. In dem Fall hab ich es sogar schon einmal gesehen. Berggeister sieht man häufiger, wenn man weiß wo man hinsehen muss. Allerdings findet man sie eigentlich nicht in Städten. Was könnte der wohl hier gemacht haben?« Sie blickte fragend zu ihrem Bruder herüber, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. »Vielleicht hat er sich nur hier her verirrt oder Menschen haben mal wieder ihre Lebensräume zerstört. Kommt ja häufiger vor«, gab er ihr als Antwort und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse.  
»Es gibt noch mehr von diesen Dingern?«, fragte Sherrinford dann leise nach. »Ja, sogar relativ viele. Berggeister leben eigentlich, wie der Name schon verrät, in der Nähe von Bergen. Normalerweise kommen sie nicht in Städte, weil ihre natürliche Art ihnen sagt sich bei Gefahr in der Erde zu vergraben, aber das geht mit den meisten Böden hier nicht. Schon seltsam hier einen zu sehen. Aber noch viel seltsamer ist es warum er deine Brieftasche geklaut hat. Was will ein Berggeist mit Geld?« Andromeda überlegte scharf nach, schien aber zu keinem Ergebnis zu kommen.   
»Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass das für euch anscheinend ganz normal ist.« Das was er ihnen da beschrieben hatte, war etwas wie aus einem Fantasyroman und nicht etwas, was man im normalen Leben durchlebte. Doch die beiden machten überhaupt keine große Sache daraus und benahmen sich so als ob es ganz normal war. »Es ist für uns ganz normal. Unsere Familie hatte schon immer Verbindungen zum Übernatürlichen«, erklärte ihm Orion. »Wow«, war das Einzige, was Sherrinford dann nach raus brachte. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass das alles real war.  
»Ist vielleicht eine ziemlich heftige Information für jemanden, der noch nie mit so etwas konfrontiert wurde. Vielleicht solltest du das erst einmal sacken lassen«, meinte Andromeda fürsorglich und ließ nun zum ersten Mal seine Hand los. Sherrinford war es gar nicht mehr so aufgefallen, dass sie diese immer noch festhielt, dafür war er zu abgelenkt gewesen. Jetzt wo sie los gelassen hatte, fühlte sich seine Hand kalt an und irgendwie wünschte er sich, dass sie ihre Hand wieder drauf legen würde.  
»Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das.« Etwas Anderes wusste er einfach nicht zu sagen. So etwas gesagt zu bekommen, war wirklich zu überwältigend, als dass man es schnell verarbeiten kann. »Wie wäre es, wenn du morgen einfach wieder kommst und dann zeige ich dir ein paar interessante Sachen?«, fragte Andromeda wieder mit einem breiten Lächeln und Sherrinford konnte nicht anders als nun auch zu lächeln. »Hört sich gut an.«


	13. Den Einen

Andromeda winkte ihrem neuesten Freund/Obsession freudig hinterher bis sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Erst dann schloss sie wieder die Tür zum Wohnwagen und tänzelte danach regelrecht verträumt durch den Raum.  
Ihr Bruder verdrehte genervt die Augen und stellte seine Teetasse wieder auf den Tisch an. Er konnte die Freude seiner Schwester nur schwer nachvollziehen. »Was zum Teufel nochmal findest du nur so toll an dem Typen? Er stottert vor sich hin, wirkt komplett unfähig und ist reichlich unansehnlich. Das ist nicht der normale Typ von Junge, den du sonst so immer hier anschleppst. Was ist los mit dir?« Diese Frage stellte sich Orion schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Zuerst hatte er noch gedacht, dass es einfach nur eine Sache ist, die sie für einen Moment gut finden würde und ihn dann gleich wieder abschießen würde, immerhin war Andromeda bekannt für ihre schnell wechselnde Laune, aber sie schien nicht einmal im entferntesten daran zu denken den Jungen wieder los zu werden.   
»Jetzt sei doch nicht so gehässig! Ich finde ihn einfach süß. Dass er anders ist, ist doch gerade das Tolle. Alle anderen Typen finde ich nicht mal ein paar Tage interessant bevor ich sie am liebsten über eine Klippe schmeißen würde. Ihn mag ich immer noch. Das muss doch ein gutes Zeichen sein! Vielleicht ist er der richtige für mich!«, fing Andromeda an zu schwärmen und setzte sich wieder zu ihrem Zwilling an den Tisch. Sie schien wirklich glücklich zu sein und das auch jetzt schon seit einem längeren Zeitraum, etwas das sonst eher in Schüben bei ihr passierte.  
»Andromeda, du bist erst fünfzehn. Da trifft man noch nicht den einen fürs Leben.« Orion konnte nur die Augen verdrehen bei den Dummheiten bei seiner Schwester. Sie war in seinen Augen einfach viel zu emotional. Er selbst hingegen war da mehr das komplette Gegenteil.  
»Ach du hast doch keine Ahnung von Romantik, du kalter Gefühlskrüppel.« Verärgert kreuzte Andromeda die Arme vor der Brust und schlug die Beine übereinander um besser zu sitzen. »Ich wette der Tag, an dem du mal jemanden findest, den du auch nur ansatzweise interessant findest, liegt noch in einer fernen Zukunft, in der die Menschheit es bereits geschafft hat fliegende Autos in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren.«  
»Welch liebe Worte du für deinen Bruder übrig hast und das obwohl ich dir bereitwillig geholfen habe als du Hilfe gebraucht hast bei deiner Racheaktion.« Er erwartete eigentlich nie einen Dank, wenn er seiner Schwester einmal half. Dafür kannte er sie zu gut und wusste, dass sie in ihrem Inneren schon dankbar war, nur gingen ihre Gedanken zu schnell umher um sich daran zu erinnern auch mal ein Dank tatsächlich aus zu sprechen. Trotzdem wollte er es zwischendurch auch tatsächlich einmal hören. Lieber wäre es ihm sie würde das auch mal von sich aus tun ohne, dass er sie daran erinnern müsste, aber dazu würde es wahrscheinlich niemals kommen.  
»Ach Orion«, fing Andromeda mit einem Seufzer an, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging mit zwei Schritten auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Ihr Bruder wusste sofort was sie wollte und rutschte bereitwillig mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück zurück, so dass sich seine Schwester auf seinen Schoß setzen konnte. Sofort schlang Andromeda ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihn. »Du weißt doch, dass du der beste Bruder auf der ganzen Welt bist.«  
»Ja, ja«, sagte Orion nur und schlang seine Arme locker um seine Schwester um die Umarmung wenigstens ein bisschen zu erwidern. Andromeda schien jedoch kein bisschen zufrieden mit der Reaktion zu sein. Sie lockerte ihre Umarmung auch um ihren Bruder wieder ins Gesicht sehen zu können und zog dabei ein beleidigtes Gesicht. »Jetzt sei doch kein Stinkstiefel. Ich hab dich wirklich lieb und bin dir für alles dankbar was du tust. Wie wäre es denn wenn wir uns ein wenig an unsere Instrumente setzen? Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr miteinander gespielt.«  
Orion sah sie für einen Augenblick noch emotionslos an, doch dann schlich sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. »Haben wir nicht. Aber das liegt nur daran, dass du zu faul bist zum üben. Ich sitze jeden Tag am Klavier.«  
Da sich die Laune ihres Bruders gebessert hatte, fing auch Andromeda wieder an im Gesicht zu strahlen. »Ich bin doch nicht faul«, sagte sie in einen sarkastischen Tonfall. »Ich habe nur besseres zu tun als ständig an einem Musikinstrument zu sitzen. Aber wahrscheinlich hab ich in letzter Zeit wirklich etwas zu wenig geübt. Hoffentlich habe ich nichts verlernt!« Andromeda stand auf und ging zur anderen Hälfte des Wohnwagens um ihre Violine aus einem der Schränke zu holen.   
»Na dann müssen wir wohl einiges an Training nachholen.« Orion stand auch auf und folgte seiner Schwester um sich an sein Klavier zu setzen.


	14. Urlaub in Frankreich

Ein wohliges Seufzen entfuhr Andromedas Kehle während sie der typischen französischen Musik eines Straßen Künstlers zuhörte und auf den schönen Fluss starrte, der direkt neben dem Café vorbeifuhr, in dem sie mit ihrem Bruder im Moment saß. Sie nahm ihre Kaffeetasse vom Tisch und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem Cappuccino. Ihr Blick schweifte wieder zurück zu ihrem Bruder, der genau wie sie die Aussicht genoss, im Gegensatz zu ihr aber einen Tee trank.  
»Ich verstehe wirklich nicht wie du in so einem schönen Café immer noch bei deinem Tee bleiben kannst. In so etwas trinkt man Kaffee«, warf sie ihrem Zwilling vor während sie ihre Tasse wieder auf dem Tisch vor sich abstellte.  
»Nicht jeder ist dem Kaffee so zugetan wie du, meine liebste Schwester«, entgegnete ihre Orion und nahm erneut einen Schluck seines Hibiskus Tees zu sich.   
»Es ruiniert trotzdem die Stimmung dieser wunderschönen Szenerie.« Andromeda sah ihren Zwilling ein wenig beleidigt an. Orion wusste, dass seiner Schwester viel an Aussehen und Image. Ihm selbst ging es da nicht viel anders aber das war noch lange kein Grund mit dem Kaffeetrinken an zu fangen. Ein gezwungener Versuch hatte ihm da gereicht um ihm zu zeigen, dass er das Zeug nicht mochte.  
»Versuche dir einfach vor zu stellen, dass es Kaffee ist. Dann ist das Problem gelöst«, schlug Orion vor, was ihm aber nur ein genervtes Augenrollen seiner Schwester einerntete.   
»Als ob das so einfach wäre.« Andromeda würde es sich gerne einfach so vorstellen können, aber dafür reichte ihre Vorstellungskraft in diesem Detail nicht aus.   
»Dann wirst du wohl damit leben müssen«, schloss Orion damit diese Unterhaltung und nahm einen letzten Schluck seines Tees womit er diesen komplett leerte. Andromeda tat es ihm gleich und leerte auch ihre Tasse mit einem letzten Schluck aus.   
»Nun haben wir uns wohl genug amüsiert. Es wird Zeit sich unserer eigentlichen Aufgabe zu zuwenden«, beschloss Orion den eigentlichen Grund wieder auf den Tisch zu bringen warum sie diese Reise überhaupt erst angetreten hatten.  
Als Antwort auf dieses Statement stand sein Zwilling einfach nur auf, strich sich kurz ihr hellgrünes Kleid zu Recht und nahm sich ihren weißen Spitzenschirm, der bis jetzt an ihrer Lehne gehangen hatte. »Das kannst du gerne allein tun. Ich werde mir jetzt erst einmal einen süßen französischen Jungen angeln. Diese Chance kann ich doch wohl nicht verstreichen lassen, wo ich endlich einmal hier bin. Also bis nachher, liebstes Brüderchen«, meinte Andromeda mit übertrieben süßer Stimme und verschwand dann von der Terrasse des Cafés hinein in die Menschenmenge, auf der anliegenden Straße. Das einzige, was Orion noch tun konnte, war seiner Schwester ungläubig hinterher zu sehen und dann den Kopf zu schütteln. Jetzt hatte sie ihn tatsächlich mit ihrer wichtigen Aufgabe allein gelassen, genauso wie mit der Rechnung, mit der der Kellner gerade ankam. Das war mal so typisch für seine Zwillingsschwester.


	15. Gewitter

Sherrinford schaute nach draußen durch das Fenster des Wohnwagens der Astrum Zwillinge und sah, dass der Regen der vom Himmel fiel mit jeder verstrichener Minute stärker wurde. Kurz darauf hörte er auch schon das erste Grummeln über sich und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl sinken.   
Das ließ Andromeda aufhorchen und sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Objekt der Begierde zu. »Was ist denn los, Sherry? Das klang gerade so als wärst du tot unglücklich. So etwas gibt es hier im Zirkus nicht!« Das war ein Motto hier. Immerhin waren sie alle hier Entertainer und es war ihr Job, dass sie alle Menschen um sich herum glücklich machten.  
Bei dem Spitznamen von Andromeda entfuhr ihm beinahe wieder ein Seufzer, aber er hielt ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück. Er wollte das Mädchen auf keinen Fall verstimmen, auch wenn er den Namen überhaupt nicht leiden konnte.  
»Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur kein großer Fan von Gewitter«, erklärte er ihr. Andromeda stellte das Buch, welches sie gerade in der Hand hatte, wieder zurück in das Bücherregal vor ihr. Das alte antike Buch nun wieder sicher verstaut, schritt sie rüber zu Sherrinfords Stuhl und beugte sich zu ihm herunter bis sich beinahe ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Automatisch drückte sich Sherrinford weiter nach hinten in den Stuhl hinein und seine Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotton an.  
»Du hast Angst vor Gewitter?« So abgelenkt von der Nähe des Mädchens, brauchte Sherrinford ein paar Sekunden länger als sonst um diese einfache Frage in seinem Gehirn zu verarbeiten. Erst nach einigem verwirrten Augenblinzeln setzte er zu einer Antwort an. »N–Nein. Das habe ich doch gar nicht ge–gesagt. Ich mag sie nur nicht sonderlich.«  
»Das ist so niedlich. Keine Angst mein Liebling. Ich werde dich beschützen.« Sofort schlang Andromeda ihre Arme um Sherrinford und drückte ihn an sich.   
Etwas Hilflos wackelte der Junge mit seinen Armen, unsicher was er jetzt in diesem Augenblick tun sollte. Seine Freundin hatte ihm mal wieder gar nicht richtig zugehört und einfach nur das gehört was sie hatte gerne hören wollen. Das machte sie andauernd zu seinem Leidwesen.  
sie andauernd zu seinem Leidwesen.  
»Nun lass den Blödsinn schon. So erbärmlich ist der Junge nun auch nicht, dass er Angst vor Gewittern hat«, ertönte Orions Stimme von der anderen Seite des Wohnwagens. Der junge Magier hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit dort drüben befunden, es aber bis jetzt nicht für nötig gehalten sich zu Wort zu melden. Den seltsamen Eigenheiten seiner Schwester versuchte er möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen und nichts dazu zu sagen, doch manchmal wurde es ihm wirklich zu viel und er musste seine Stimme erheben.  
Mit sichtlich beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck entließ Andromeda ihren Freund aus der Umarmung und ließ ihm wieder persönlichen Platz zu. Dieser atmete erst einmal erleichtert auf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen um die Röte aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Nachdem seine Körperfunktionen wieder in den Normalzustand versetzt waren, blickte er rüber zu Orion. Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder dem Block gewidmet, den er vor sich auf dem Schoß hatte, und mit einem Stift darüber fuhr. Seit neuesten schien er sich für das Zeichnen zu begeistern, aber bis jetzt hatte er noch keine andere Person an seiner Kunst teil haben lassen.   
Sherrinford war eben doch etwas überrascht gewesen, dass er sich so in die Unterhaltung gedrängt hatte. Dafür war er ihm wirklich dankbar, denn er war mal wieder ein wenig überfordert mit der Zuneigung seiner Schwester gewesen. Was ihn aber am meisten überrascht hatte, war wie positiv er sich über ihn geäußert hatte. Für jeden normalen Menschen wäre der Kommentar kein Kompliment gewesen, aber aus Orions Mund war noch nie ein wirkliches Kompliment für ihn gekommen. Dies eben war bis jetzt das netteste was er bis jetzt zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
Der Gedanke was für Sherrinford irgendwie traurig.


	16. Krankenhaus

Genervt schaute Orion an die weiße Zimmerdecke seines Doppelzimmers im Krankenhaus. Es schien fast als wollte er mit seinem bösen Blick ein Loch dort oben hinein brennen. Sein Zimmernachbar hatte ihn aus Vorsicht schon die ganze Zeit nicht mehr als nötig angesprochen. Der junge Magier konnte einem wirklich Angst machen, wenn er wollte.  
Als er das Öffnen der Tür hörte, wendete er seinen Blick automatisch dieser zu nur um sie im nächsten Augenblick wieder der Decke zu zuwenden bei diesem Anblick.  
»Guten Morgen, Brüderchen. Wie geht es deinem Arm denn inzwischen?«, gab Andromeda in einem regelrechten Singsang von sich zum Besten. Mit der guten Laune seiner Schwester konnte Orion im Moment absolut gar nichts anfangen. Trotzdem ließ er das Bett hochfahren in eine etwas aufrechtere Position und achtete dabei seinen gebrochenen Arm in der Schlinge nicht allzu viel zu bewegen. Von seiner Schwester gab es sowieso kein Entkommen, das hatte er schon früh lernen müssen.  
Seinen Blick nun wieder geradeaus gerichtet, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal, dass noch eine weitere Person den Raum betreten hatte. Andromeda hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt ihren Freund mit ihr her zu schleppen, obwohl sie genau wusste wie wenig er mit ihm zu Recht kam. »Was zum Teufel machst du hier?«   
Diese Worte schreckten Sherrinford gleich ein wenig auf, auch wenn er schon mit keinem freundlichen Empfang gerechnet hatte. »I–Ich w–wollte gar nicht m–mit. Sie hat mich einfach mitgeschleppt.« Der arme Junge war durch die Feindseligkeit mal wieder so eingeschüchtert, dass er anfing zu stottern.  
»Jetzt sei doch nicht gleich wieder so ein Miesepeter. Wir waren sowieso gerade zusammen frühstücken und da konnte er doch auch gleich mitkommen. Sei doch froh, dass du überhaupt Besuch bekommst«, schaltete sich Andromeda dazwischen und zeigte ihm die Vase mit den schönen weißen Rosen, die sie offensichtlich mitgebracht hatte. »Schau mal. Ich habe dir deine Lieblingsblumen mitgebracht. So hast du wenigstens etwas Schönes zum Ansehen.« Sie stellte die Blumen auf den Abstelltisch direkt neben seinem Bett und zupfte noch etwas daran herum damit es perfekt aussah.  
»Ein wirklich schwacher Trost, Schwesterherz.« Die Blumen waren zwar hübsch und er wusste es zu schätzen, dass sie an ihn dachte, aber es half ihm nicht seinen Missmut gegenüber der ganzen Situation zu vergessen. »Das einzige, was meine Laune nun noch bessern kann, wäre die Nachricht vom Arzt, dass ich endlich wieder hier raus darf.«  
»Du bist doch gerade erst einmal seit gestern Abend hier. So schnell werden sie dich bestimmt nicht gehen lassen. Du hast ja noch nicht einmal einen Gips.« Andromeda holte sich einen der Stühle im Raum und schob ihn näher an das Bett ihres Bruders. Auch Sherrinford nahm sich einen Stuhl, blieb mit diesem allerdings etwas weiter hinten um eher im Hintergrund zu bleiben, da er wusste, dass seine Anwesenheit sowieso nicht erwünscht war.  
»Für die Ärzte hier scheint das kein Notfall zu sein. Die haben abends auch ihren Feierabend und haben da keine Lust drauf. Wahrscheinlich bekomme ich erst heute Nachmittag einen. Hoffentlich kann ich dann endlich hier raus. Ich langweile mich sonst noch zu Tode.« Bis jetzt hatte er nichts anderes getan als herum zu liegen, zu schlafen und an die Decke zu starren.   
»Ah! Ach ja.« Schnell kramte Andromeda in ihrer Umhängetasche herum und holte ein Buch hervor. Sie legte es neben die Vase mit den Blumen. »Ich habe auch das Buch mitgebracht, das du im Moment liest Damit solltest du dem Tod noch eine Weile entkommen.«  
»Vielen Dank. Zumindest ein kleiner Lichtblick. Auch wenn es nicht leicht wird mit einer Hand vernünftig zu lesen.«  
»Das schaffst du schon. Nichts hält meinen Bücherwurmbruder vom Lesen ab. Außerdem ist es doch nur ein gebrochener Arm. Du hattest schon einmal schlimmeres.« Andromeda nahm die Hand des gesunden Arms in ihre und streichelte beruhigend über seinen Handrücken.  
»Ja, aber das ist schon Jahre her. Nichts mehr als eine blasse Erinnerung. Ich erinnere mich schon gar nicht mehr daran wie es schmerzte. Außerdem war es in dem Fall kein Arm. Ich konnte immer noch wunderbar lesen.« Er war gerade mal sieben gewesen als dieser Unfall passiert war. Wie genau es geschehen war, war für ihn bis heute noch ein Rätsel. Es sollte nur in kleines Magietraining werden und endete damit, dass ein Stahlträger auf seinen Beinen landete. Beide Beine waren gebrochen gewesen und es dauerte ganze sechs Wochen bis er wieder vollständig geheilt war. Ein unglückliches Ereignis.  
»Wenn du es damals überstanden hast, wirst du es auch jetzt überstehen. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. War denn wenigstens das Frühstück in Ordnung?«  
»An einem Frühstück kann man nicht sonderlich viel falsch machen. Es gab Brot und Marmelade. Alles essbar, wenn auch keine Markenware. Für den Notfall ist es aber ganz annehmbar.» Orion war durchaus bessere Qualität in seinem Essen gewohnt, aber er konnte beim Frühstück auch ein qualitativ weniger hohes Essen akzeptieren. Probleme würde er wohl erst beim heutigen Mittagessen bekommen, bei dem er schon durchaus kritischer war.  
»Na wenigstens etwas. Wenn du wieder raus bist, gehen wir als erstes schön zu Mittag essen in einem Restaurant. Klingt das gut?« Andromeda lächelte ihren Bruder an und dieser konnte nicht anders als es zumindest ein wenig zu erwidern.  
»Das klingt wunderbar.«


	17. Das Treffen mit den Eltern

Sherrinford rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Seine Blicke huschten immer wieder zur Uhr und mit jeder verstrichener Minute wurde er noch nervöser.  
»Nun sei doch mal ganz ruhig Sherry. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Deine Eltern werden mich lieben. Ich kann nichts besser als einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, wenn ich es drauf ankommen lasse.« Andromeda strich ihrem Freund beruhigend über den Rücken. Sie verstand seine Aufregung absolut nicht. Für sie war dieses Treffen mit seinen Eltern absolut keine große Sache.  
»Für dich ist das vielleicht keine große Sache, aber für mich schon. Ich habe noch nie ein Mädchen mit nach Hause gebracht. Ich weiß nicht einmal was ich genau machen soll.« Verzweifelt legte Sherrinford seinen Kopf auf dem Küchentisch ab, was ihm nur ein Augenrollen seiner Freundin einbrachte. Dies bekam er aber nicht mit.  
»Lass mich einfach das meiste Reden übernehmen. Ich krieg das schon für uns beide hin. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass sie sich freuen werden, dass ihr einziger Sohn ihnen seine Freundin vorstellt.«  
»Mein Vater bestimmt. Er reagiert meistens ruhig in allen Situationen, aber meine Mutter…« Er konnte sich kaum ausmalen wie seine Mutter in solch einer Situation reagieren würde.  
»Also ist sie so eine typische Mum, die ihren kleinen unschuldigen Sohn nicht gehen lassen will?«  
Sherrinford nickte und blickte langsam wieder auf. Andromeda sah immer noch vollkommen entspannt aus trotz dieser Information. Er selbst wäre an ihrer Stelle schon längst vor Nervosität gestorben. Ihre Position war noch schwieriger als seine eigene. Ihre Selbstbewusstheit bewunderte er immer wieder.  
»Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Das bekomme ich schon hin. Ich werde die allerbeste Freundin für ihren Sohn sein, wie sie es sich in ihren schönsten Träumen nicht hätten vorstellen können.«  
Das entlockte den verzweifelten Jungen nun doch ein kleines Lächeln und er entspannte sich zumindest ein kleines bisschen. »Vielleicht hätte ich ihnen aber trotzdem schon einmal vorher von dir erzählen sollen. Das wird sie nun ziemlich schocken.«  
»Vielleicht. Aber Teenager rennen auch nicht sofort zu ihren Eltern und erzählen es ihnen, wenn sie eine Beziehung haben. So lange sind wir doch auch noch nicht zusammen. Das du mich jetzt so überstürzt vorstellst, kommt ja auch nur wegen der Reise. Du meintest doch, dass sie dich sicherlich nicht einfach mit jemanden in den Urlaub fahren lassen, den sie absolut nicht kennen.«  
»Ganz bestimmt nicht. So etwas sind sie auch nicht von mir gewohnt. Ich will ihnen ja auch keine Sorgen machen.« Der Plan mit dem Urlaub war auch für ihn selbst überraschend gewesen. Er hatte nur einmal erwähnt, dass er noch nie weiter als bis zur Küste in den Urlaub gefahren war und schon hatte Andromeda einen kompletten Urlaub für sie beide, ihren Bruder und ihren Onkel geplant. Sie hatte niemandem eine Chance gegeben auch nur darüber nach zu denken Nein zu sagen. Zumindest hatte sie voraussichtlich erst einmal kein weit entferntes Reiseziel genommen und war im Land geblieben. Das würde seine Eltern sicherlich beruhigen.  
Vom Gang hinunter hörten sie Beide nun deutlich wie ein Schlüssel in ein Schloss gesteckt, dieser dann umgedreht wurde und die Haustür aufging. Sofort wurde Sherrinford wieder nervös und seine Hände fingen sogar leicht an zu zittern. Andromeda hingegen atmete nur einmal tief ein, strich ihr Kleid einmal glatt und schien dann komplett fertig zu sein um seine Eltern in Empfang zu nehmen.  
Seine Mutter kam als erstes in die Küche. Sie hielt eine Plastiktüte mit Einkäufen in der Hand und schaute verwundert als sie den unbekannten Besucher entdeckte.  
»Hallo mein Schatz. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute Besuch mitbringen wolltest.« Sherrinford wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet bereits im ersten Satz Kosenamen verwenden? Die waren ihm jedes Mal peinlich, wenn andere Leute dabei waren.  
»Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon kennen.« Seine Mutter beäugte Andromeda von oben bis unten. Eigentlich kannte sie alle seine Freunde. Aber Andromeda war auch nicht wie seine anderen Freunde. Sie halt ziemlich hübsch. Das hieß nicht, dass seine Freunde alle hässlich waren, aber er fand schon, dass man Andromeda mit einem Model vergleichen konnte.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Andromeda vom Stuhl auf, vollführte einen kleinen Knicks und redete dann mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme auf seine Mutter ein.  
»Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Andromeda Astrum.«  
Sherrinford hatte keine Ahnung wie sie das mit ein paar einfach Worten und Gesten hinbekommen hatte, aber seine Mutter schien komplett begeistert von ihr zu sein.  
»Oh was für ein höfliches Mädchen. Das sieht man heutzutage so selten. Es freut mich auch dich kennen zu lernen.« Sie stellte ihre Einkaufstüte auf den Küchentresen ab. »Bist du eine Freundin aus der Schule?«  
»Oh nein. Ich gehöre zum Zirkus, der seit ein paar Wochen hier in der Stadt ist. Da hab ich ihren Sohn auch kennen gelernt.«  
»Beim Zirkus? Wie interessant. Das muss ein aufregendes Leben sein.«  
Andromeda setzte sich nun wieder hin und auch Sherrinfords Mutter zog sich einen Stuhl zurück. Sie war schon immer an seinen Freunden interessiert gewesen und unterhielt sich gerne mit ihnen. Sherrinford glaubte aber, dass es sich dabei um ihren Beschützerinstinkt handelte, der sie als Gluckenmutter die Leute überprüfen ließ damit niemand ihrem geliebten Sohn wehtat.  
Dieses Mal sah sie aber entspannter aus. Sherrinford vermutete, dass sie nicht mal im Ansatz daran dachte, dass es sich bei Andromeda um eine tatsächliche feste Freundin handeln könnte. Ansonsten würde sie sicher zum Kreuzverhör übergehen.  
Inzwischen war auch Sherrinfords Vater in die Küche gekommen und schaute sich überrascht ihren hübschen Besucher an. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Sohn um, grinste breit und hob zustimmend einen Daumen hoch.  
Sherrinford wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass weder seine Mutter noch Andromeda das mitbekommen hatten. So problematisch seine Mutter auch war, im gleichen Maße war sein Vater einfach nur peinlich. Zwar sah er die meisten Dinge eher locker, aber er konnte es irgendwie kaum erwarten Männergepräche mit seinem Sohn zu führen. Dementsprechend hielt er jedes Mädchen als potentielle Freundin für seinen Sohn und kommentierte dies entsprechend sobald sie wieder weg waren. Keiner von Sherrinfords Freunden hatte das wirklich lustig gefunden. Ihm graute es jetzt schon vor dem Moment, in dem er herausfinden würde, dass er tatsächlich eine Freundin hatte. Hoffentlich konnte Andromeda zumindest um dieses Detail herumschiffen.  
Inzwischen hatte sie sich mit seiner Mutter ins Smalltalk vertieft und die Anspannung wich langsam aus Sherrinford. Es schien alles wunderbar zu laufen, aber als Andromeda das Gespräch auf den eigentlichen Punkt ihres Bruders kam, krampfte sich sein Magen erneut zusammen.   
»Ich muss sagen, ich bin heute auch nicht ganz ohne Grund hier bei ihnen«, fing sie vorsichtig an.  
»Ach so?« Sherrinford hörte regelrecht das Misstrauen in der Stimme seiner Mutter. Ihr gefiel die Sache jetzt schon nicht.  
»Ja. Es ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich unhöflich von mir überhaupt zu fragen. Meine Familie hat darüber nachgedacht in den nächsten Ferien zu verreisen und wir würden uns sehr darüber freuen, wenn Sherrinford und begleiten würde.«  
Sherrinford konnte regelrecht dabei zusehen wie der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter von neugierig langsam ins Misstrauen rutschte. Mit jedem gesagten Wort gingen ihre Mundwinkel weiter runter und ihre linke Augenbraue zog sich leicht ein wenig hoch.  
»Auf gar keinen Fall!«, sagte sie dann in genau demselben strengen Tonfall, in dem sie Sherrinford sonst immer tadelte, wenn er mit schlechten Noten nach Hause kam.  
»Aber…«   
Sherrinford war sich sicher, dass Andromeda noch einige Argumente hervorbringen konnte, aber seine Mutter schnitt ihr gleich wieder das Wort ab.  
»Es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Sherrinford ist noch viel zu jung um irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte herum zu kurven.«  
»Schatz«, schaltete sich nun tatsächlich Sherrinfords Vater dazwischen. »Der junge ist sechzehn. Da fängt man an mit seinen Freunden wegfahren zu wollen.«  
»Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir es ihm auch erlauben sollten.«  
»Wir wollten ja auch nicht gleich das Land verlassen. Meine Familie hat ein Haus auf dem Land einige Stunden Fahrt von hier entfernt. Es wäre auch nur eine Woche.« Andromeda war vorsichtig mit ihren Worten. Ihre Stimme war irgendwie leiser als zuvor, fand Sherrinford. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie schnell verstanden wie schwierig seine Mutter war.  
»Und es wird doch bestimmt auch ein Erwachsener mitfahren, oder nicht?« Sein Vater schaute aufmunternd zu Andromeda herüber. Er war offensichtlich auf ihrer Seite und versuchte sein bestes seine Frau zu überreden.  
»Natürlich. Mein Onkel fährt mit uns. Er ist mein Vormund und wird gut auf uns aufpassen.«  
»Dein Onkel…« Für einen Moment schien Sherrinfords Mutter nachdenklich. Es war noch keine Sicherheit, dass sie es sich anders überlegte, aber Andromedas explizite Erwähnung eine Vormundes ließ sie gleich Schlüsse ziehen, dass es in ihrer Familie keine Eltern gab. Mitleid zu erregen wirkte bei seiner Mutter in einigen Fällen ganz gut. Nicht jedes Mal, aber es hatte ihm dabei geholfen ein Haustier zu bekommen.  
»Schön und gut, aber wir kennen deinen Onkel nicht einmal und auch wenn du ein nettes Mädchen zu sein scheinst, kennen wir dich doch auch erst seit heute. Ich kann meinen Sohn doch nicht einfach mit fremden Leuten mitgehen lassen.«  
»Tja…« Darauf wusste auch sein Vater erst einmal keine gute Antwort. Sie hatte ein ziemlich gutes Argument hervorgebracht.  
»Sie könnten uns doch aber kennen lernen. Bis zu den Ferien ist es noch ein Weilchen. Sie könnten uns im Zirkus besuchen, wir könnten alle zusammen Essen gehen oder einen netten Abend irgendwo miteinander verbringen.« Andromeda war plötzlich wieder etwas beherzter. Sherrinford erkannte die Aufgeregtheit, die er schon oft bei ihr gesehen hatte.  
»Das hört ich nicht schlecht an. Es heißt nicht, dass ich es erlaube, aber ich würde sehr gerne deine Familie kennen lernen. Besonders wenn ihr jetzt Freunde seid.«  
Ein kleiner Erfolg. Sherrinford und Andromeda waren beide am Lächeln. Dieses Ergebnis war besser als gar keins. Es war noch kein endgültiges ja, aber wenn das Zusammentreffen beider Familie gut verlief, dann würden ihre Chancen auf ein OK steigen.  
Sherrinford war sich inzwischen schon fast sicher, dass sie sie irgendwie überzeugen können. Vielleicht färbte Andromedas frohe und positive Art inzwischen auf ihn ab. Er fand aber auch, dass Andromeda bis jetzt einen sehr guten Eindruck auf seine Mutter gemacht hatte und das schaffte wirklich nicht jeder.


	18. Kuschelzeit

»Das ist also dein Zimmer!« Andromeda strahlte bis über beide Ohren als sie zum ersten Mal im Zimmer ihres Freundes stand und die ganze Einrichtung bewunderte.  
»Ja. Ist nichts Besonderes.« Seiner Meinung nach gab es in seinem Zimmer eigentlich nichts Aufregendes zu sehen. Es war halt sein Zimmer. Viel aufregendes hatte er hier nicht.  
»Für mich ist es aufregend! Das Zimmer eines Freundes ist immer aufregend. Warst du nicht aufgeregt als du mein Zimmer das erste Mal gesehen hast?«  
Sherrinford überlegte kurz. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ging so viel vor sich, dass er sich eigentlich die ganze Zeit über nur nervös gefühlt hatte. Spezielle Aufregung für ihr Zimmer oder eher den Wohnwagen, den sie sich mit ihrem Bruder teilte, hatte er nicht gefühlt. Wo er jetzt aber so darüber nachdachte, war es schon etwas Tolles gewesen. Er hatte dem wohl nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit beigemessen.  
»Naja dein Zimmer ist schon cool. Es ist nur so viel Anderes passiert.«  
»Stimmt schon. Es gab wohl aufregenderes als mein Zimmer zu begutachten. Immerhin hatten wir uns da gerade wieder vertragen.«  
Andromeda sah sich das erste Regal mit den Büchern an bis ihr Blick auf den Kratzbaum in der Ecke fiel.  
»Oh mein Gott! Hast du etwa eine Katze?« Sofort war sie am Baum und schaute in die kleine Höhle am oberen Ende hinein um einen Blick auf die Katze zu erhaschen, aber zu ihrer Enttäuschung war sie leer.  
»Ja, eine Ragdoll. Ihr Name ist Harleen.« Sherrinford ging hinüber zu seinem Bett und ging auf die Knie. Wenn er seine Katze gut genug kannte, dann gab e nur zwei Möglichkeiten wo sie stecken konnte und da er sie auf dem Schrank nicht sah, gab es eigentlich nur die Möglichkeit, dass sie unter dem Bett steckte. Tatsächlich lag Harleen vollkommen entspannt in einer Ecke und war am Dösen. Das ganze Gespräch hatte sie nicht weiter gestört.  
»Harleen! Komm her!« Die Katze starrte ihn kurz an, legte dann aber den Kopf wieder gemütlich auf den Boden und döste weiter.   
Sherrinford stöhnte ein wenig genervt und klopfte ein wenig mit einer Hand auf den Boden um die Katze an zu locken.   
Harleen blickte erneut hoch und merkte, dass ihr Besitzer nicht aufhören würde sie zu rufen bis sie kommen würde. Also erhob sie sich und tapste so langsam wie möglich zu ihm rüber, in der Hoffnung zumindest ein paar Kuscheleinheiten ab zu kriegen als Belohnung.  
Sobald sie angekommen war, hob Sherrinford sie hoch und hielt sie Andromeda hin damit sie sich sie angucken konnte. Diese war kurz davor vor Aufregung zu quietschen und fing sofort an sie zu streicheln.  
»Die ist ja so süß! Katzen sind so hübsche Tiere.«  
»Wenn du willst können wir uns aufs Bett mit ihr sitzen. Sie liebt kuscheln über alles.«  
Die Idee begeisterte sofort. Also setzten sie sich zusammen aufs Bett an die Wand gelehnt und Harleen kuschelte sich dazwischen. Andromeda kraulte sie sofort hinter den Ohren, was ihr ein entspanntes Schnurren einbrachte.   
»Sie ist so ein hübsches Tier. Hast du sie schon lange?«  
Sherrinford nickte bestätigend und strich seiner Katze langsam über den Rücken.  
»Ja, seit ungefähr acht Jahren. Ich hab sie geschenkt bekommen von meinen Eltern damit sie mein Ruhepol wird.«  
»Ruhepol? Wieso Ruhepol?« Dies Klang in Andromedas Ohren etwas seltsam. Aber sie musste schon zugeben, dass es äußerst beruhigend war durch das kuschelige Fell zu streichen und das Schnurren als Vibration in den Fingern zu fühlen.  
»I-Ich hab früher immer mal wieder Panikattacken gehabt. Deswegen stottere ich auch noch ein bisschen, wenn ich aufgeregt bin. Sie hat mir geholfen ruhiger zu werden.«  
»So schlimm?« Andromeda hatte natürlich schon gemerkt, dass ihr Freund immer sehr schnell und stark nervös war. Dass es allerdings einmal so schlimm gewesen sein sollte, dass er gleich Panikattacken bekommen hatte, konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen.  
»Früher ja. Aber ich hatte schon seit Jahren keine mehr. Gott sei Dank. Ich hab früher viele Sachen nicht machen können, weil ich selbst und vor allem meine Mutter Angst hatten, dass ich eine dieser Attacken an einem ungünstigen Ort kriegen könnte, wo mir keiner hilft.« Wenn Sherrinford so in seinem Leben zurück sah, gab es viele Sachen, die er gerne gemacht hätte. Er war nur zu wenigen Geburtstagen seiner Freunde gegangen. Schwimmen, hatte er erst vor zwei Jahren lernen können, weil eine Panikattacke im Wasser ihm richtig schreckliche Angst gemacht hatte. Vor allem hatte er aber Menschenmengen im generellem viel vermeiden müssen, weil genau das ein sehr häufiger Auslöser war. Auf ihre irgendwelche Jahrmärkte oder Feiern zu gehen war deshalb so gut wie unmöglich gewesen. Das meiste konnte er aber inzwischen zumindest ein wenig nachholen.  
»Mein armer Sherri. Aber das erklärt zumindest warum deine Mutter so übermäßig fürsorglich ist. Sie will dich immer noch beschützen.« Das Verhalten seiner Mutter machte zum ersten Mal Sinn für Andromeda und nun konnte sie es auch ziemlich gut nachvollziehen. Sie konnte sich nämlich gut vorstellen selber auch so zu reagieren.  
»Vielleicht wird sie irgendwann damit aufhören. Das hoffe ich zumindest. Inzwischen geht es mir eigentlich ganz gut. Mit ein bisschen Stottern komm ich schon klar.«  
»Wenn du dich erst einmal beruhigt hast, ist es ja auch gar nicht mehr da. Obwohl es schon ein bisschen niedlich ist, wenn du so nervös wirst.«  
Sherrinford wurde automatisch ein wenig rot im Gesicht.   
»O-Oh m-man…«


	19. Weihnachten

»Fröhliche Weihnachten!«, rief Andromeda überschwänglich als die Tür geöffnet wurde und umarmte Sherrinford sofort. Dieser war etwas überwältigt von der fröhlichen Energie seiner Freundin und drückte erst etwas später zurück.  
»F-Fröhliche Weih-Weihnachten.« Sie lösten die Umarmung und Sherrinford trat zur Seite um ihr und dem Rest ihrer Familie Platz zu machen um ins Haus zu kommen. Ihm fiel nun auch erst auf wie hübsch sie sich heute zum Feiertag gemacht hatte. Sie hatte in ihren Haaren ein hübsches dunkelgrünes Haarband mit Weihnachtsmotiven und einer roten Schleifen. Ihr gewähltes Make-up war wie immer dezent, aber genau richtig. Alles andere wurde noch von ihrem schwarzen Mantel verdeckt, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ein richtig hübsches Kleid darunter trug. Da kam er sich selbst mit seinem schlichten hellblauen Hemd und schwarzen Hosen wieder so unwichtig vor.  
»Frohe Weihnachten«, grummelte als nächstes vor ihm und er blickte in das unzufriedene Gesicht von Orion. Man sah ihm sofort an, dass er nicht ganz freiwillig hier her mitgekommen war. Trotzdem hatte auch er sich etwas schicker gemacht genau wie seine Schwester. Seine Haare hatte er leicht zur Seite gegeelt und auch er trug einen schwarzen Mantel, der vom Stil her, dem seiner Schwester nicht unähnlich war. Wie so oft hatten sie ihre Kleidung wieder mal ein wenig aufeinander abgestimmt.  
»F-Frohe W-Weihnachten.« Von ihm bekam Sherrinford natürlich keine Umarmung, sondern er ging einfach an ihm vorbei nachdem er seine Schuhe abgeputzt hatte.  
»Auch von mir fröhliche Weihnachten Sherrinford.« Eridanus war der letzte in der Reihe und umarmte Sherrinford genauso wie seine Nichte. Das überraschte ihn zwar etwas, aber er fand es nett von dem Mann. Er schien genauso eine gute Laune zu haben wie Andromeda.  
Nun da alle drinnen waren, schloss Sherrinford schnell die Tür, da es schon langsam anfing kalt zu werden. Zu ihrem Glück hatte es tatsächlich heute Morgen angefangen leicht zu schneien. Es war noch nicht genug um für längere Zeit liegen zu bleiben, aber es war genug um ein schönes Bild zu zaubern, wenn man aus dem Fenster blickte.  
Andromeda und Orion hatten inzwischen schon ihre Mäntel ausgezogen und wie Sherrinford erwartet hatte, hatte Andromeda ein bildhübsches Kleid in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe an, ein tannengrünes Samtkleid mit roten Rändern. Sie schien wirklich sehr in Weihnachtsstimmung zu sein, wenn sie die typischen Farben so verinnerlichte.   
Orion war etwas weniger in den Farben gehüllt. Bei seiner schlechten Laune war er überrascht überhaupt ein wenig grün und rot an ihm zu sehen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte seine Schwester da ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt. Er trug ein dunkelgrünes Hemd mit einer roten Krawatte, die farblich beide zum Kleid seiner Schwester passten, zusammen mit einer schwarzen Weste und Hose.   
»I-Ihr könnt gleich ins W-Wohnzimmer gehen. Mein Vater sitzt schon da.« Andromeda ging freudig voraus und Sherrinford konnte schon hören wie sie Feiertagsgrüße mit seinem Vater austauschte. Orion ging nur langsam hinterher, setzte aber auch ein Lächeln auf kurz bevor er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Zum Glück aller riss er sich beim Zusammentreffen der Familien zusammen.  
»Wo ist denn die Dame des Hauses?«, wollte Eridanus wissen, während er einen Strauß mit roten Blumen hoch hielt. Erst jetzt fiel Sherrinford auf, dass er auch noch zwei Geschenktüten in der anderen Hand hielt.  
»Die ist in der Küche und ziemlich beschäftigt. Ist v-vielleicht nicht der beste Augenblick um sie zu stören.« Seine Mutter hatte es sich dieses Jahr zur Aufgabe gemacht, das perfekte Essen auf den Tisch zu zaubern, da sie dieses Jahr nun Gäste hatten. Normalerweise bestand der Heiligabend nur aus ihnen Drei. Früher war noch seine Oma dabei gewesen. Da hatten sie das Essen immer möglichst einfach gehalten. Das grundsätzlich gesellschaftlich hohe Auftreten der Astrums hatte aber bleibenden Eindruck bei seiner Mutter hinterlassen und sie wollte in ihren Augen nicht weniger Wert erscheinen.  
Sherrinford verstand woher diese Gedanken kamen. Er fühlte sich neben Andromeda ja auch oft genug fehl am Platz. Seine Freundin war so hübsch, voller Selbstvertrauen und Talent. Das waren alles Eigenschaften, die er selbst weniger besaß. Oder eher gesagt gar nicht. Da kam man sich neben ihr schon mal sehr klein vor.  
»Na ich probiere es trotzdem mal. Vielleicht lässt sie sich ja helfen.« Sherrinford bezweifelte dies stark, aber Eridanus verschwand voller Tatendrang in die Küche, aus der allerlei Klappern zu hören war.  
Sherrinford hingegen ging nun wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er vorhin schon die ganze Zeit mit seinem Vater gewartet hatte um seiner Mutter aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Zwillinge hatten inzwischen seinen Vater begrüßt und bewunderten nun den Tannenbaum. Er gesellte sich zu den beiden und stellte sich neben seine Freundin.  
»Den habt ihr aber hübsch gemacht! Ich liebe die Farben!«, bemerkte Andromeda und lächelte ihn an. Dieses Jahr hatte sein Vater einmal neue Kugeln besorgt und so strahlte der Baum nicht wie sonst in Silber und Blau sondern in Rot und Gold. Ihm gefielen diese Farben auch deutlich besser. Sie waren so viel wärmer. Da hatte das alljährliche Dekorieren mit seinem Vater gleich viel mehr Spaß gemacht.  
»Ich hab schon hübschere gesehen.« Diese Bemerkung kam natürlich von Orion, wofür er gleich einen Schlag auf den Arm von seiner Schwester erntete. Er konnte es anscheinend nicht mal an Weihnachten lassen irgendwie gegen ihn an zu gehen.   
»Aber die Holzfiguren sind interessant«, brachte er dann leise nach ein paar Sekunden heraus. Zwischen dem ganzen Lametta und den Kugeln hingen einige kleine Figuren aus Holz, kleine Weihnachtsmänner, Schneemänner und Rentiere.   
»Oh, die hat mein Opa selbst gemacht. Die hängen wir jedes Jahr auf.« Auf diese kleinen Dinger war sein Vater immer besonders Stolz, wenn sie aufgehängt wurden. Sie waren so etwas wie eine Familientradition.  
»Wirklich?« Die kleinen Figuren hatten wohl tatsächlich Orions Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, denn er ging gleich näher heran um sie sich genauer an zu sehen.  
Genau in dem Moment meldete sich auch sein Vater zu Wort, der hierbei mal wieder ganz in seinem Element war.   
»Mein Vater hat schon immer gerne als Hobby geschnitzt. Diese kleinen Figuren hat er uns zu unserem allerersten Weihnachten als Dreiköpfige Familie geschenkt. Seit dem kommen sie jedes Jahr auf den Weihnachtsbaum.«  
»Die sind wirklich hübsch. Das hat doch bestimmt lange gedauert die alle zu machen. Da sind so viele Details dabei.«  
»Er hat uns nie genau verraten wie lange er tatsächlich daran gesessen hat, aber genau das lässt mich vermuten, dass es wirklich lange gedauert hat. Das macht es auch zu so einem besonderen Geschenk. Mein Vater hat schon als ich klein war ständig abends wenn er nach Hause gekommen war gerne in seinem Sessel am Schnitzen. Ich hatte mehr Spielsachen aus Holz als alles andere.«  
Ab dem Moment hörte Sherrinford nicht mehr genau hin. Diese Geschichten hatte er bestimmt schon hundert Mal gehört. Inzwischen kannte er alle Anekdoten auswendig.   
Orion hingegen hörte ganz genau hin und war ziemlich interessiert an der Geschichte, was ihn überraschte. Er hatte ihn nicht für den Typ gehalten, der sich für Schnitzarbeit interessierte. Aber sein Blick war konzentriert auf seinen Vater gerichtet und er unterbrach ihn sogar mal um eine Frage zu stellen.  
»Seit wann interessiert sich dein Bruder fürs Schnitzen?«, flüsterte er vorsichtig zu Andromeda rüber. Er wollte nicht, dass Orion seine Frage mit bekam. Das gab ihm nur wieder einen Grund um einen gemeinen Kommentar wider zu geben.  
Andromeda sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. Anscheinend war sie sich auch nicht ganz so sicher.   
»Ich glaube es ist weniger die Schnitzkunst und mehr der Aspekt, dass es beinahe so etwas wie ein Familienerbstück ist.«  
»Und das interessiert ihn? Wieso?« Sherrinford verstand nicht wirklich was genau daran so interessant sein sollte. Es war zwar schon irgendwie cool, aber so interessant nun auch nicht.  
»Naja du weißt ja, dass wir eigentlich nur bei unserem Onkel aufgewachsen sind. Das einzige was wir von unseren Eltern haben sind unsere magischen Edelsteine. Ich glaube, dass Orion sich manchmal nach mehr Familienleben sehnt. Du weißt schon mit einer Mutter und einem Vater. Das würde er glaube ich nie zugeben, nicht einmal vor mir, aber manchmal erhasche ich Blicke bei ihm, die mir genau das sagen.«  
Sherrinford blickte seine Freundin überrascht an. Mit solch einer tiefen emotionalen Antwort hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Es war nicht einmal mehr ein Lächeln auf Andromedas Lippen, welches eigentlich so gut wie nie verschwand.  
Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Orion ein Familienleben vermisste. Die meiste Zeit war er ihm mehr wie ein Einzelgänger vorgekommen. Aber wenn er richtig darüber nachdachte, schien er eigentlich auch nur sehr nah mit seiner Schwester und seinem Onkel, seiner Familie. Vielleicht machte es doch irgendwie Sinn. Mit keinem der anderen Zirkusleute schien er besonders gut befreundet zu sein.  
»V-Vermisst du so etwas auch?«, fragte Sherrinford vorsichtig nach. Er wollte den Abend wirklich nicht mit so einem traurigen Thema füllen, aber es kam nicht oft vor, dass Andromeda so ernst mit ihm redete. Die Chance musste er nutzen.  
»Hm… ich weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber ich glaube nicht so sehr wie Orion. Mir reicht mein Onkel als Elternersatz. Er ist viel cooler als die meisten Eltern.« Allmählich trat wieder ein Lächeln in Andromedas Gesicht. Es war schön auch mal so ernst mit ihr zu reden, aber Sherrinford mochte es definitiv lieber, wenn sie so lächelte.   
»Definitiv. Dein Onkel ist viel lockerer drauf.« Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, kam er ihm meist auch weniger wie der Erziehungsberechtigte der beiden vor und mehr halt wie der entspannte Onkel, bei dem sie die Ferien verbrachten.  
»Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich ihn regelrecht um den Finger gewickelt habe.«  
»Stimmt.« Andromeda wickelt schnell Leute um den Finger. Er selbst musste sich da auch dazu zählen, aber es machte ihm nicht so viel aus, dafür hatte er sie einfach zu gern.  
»So Leute, das Essen ist fertig!«, rief Erdanus freudig als er mit dem Braten in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer hinein kam. Seine Mutter hatte ihn anscheinend tatsächlich helfen lassen. Das war schon ein kleines Wunder.   
Als der Braten auf dem fertig gedeckten Tisch landete, konnte er ihn auch zum ersten Mal richtig riechen und es roch wirklich himmlisch. Seine Mutter war wirklich eine Meisterköchin, wenn sie sich richtig ins Zeug legte.  
Auch die anderen hatten den Geruch inzwischen in der Nase und sie standen alle gleichzeitig auf um sich erwartungsvoll an den Tisch zu setzen.  
Eridanus platzierte den Braten direkt in die Mitte des Tisches und eilte dann noch einmal schnell zurück in die Küche um dann kurz darauf mit Sherrinfords Mutter noch einmal zurück zu kommen und den Rest des dampfenden Essens mit zu bringen und auf den Tisch zu stellen.  
Nachdem nun alle Platz genommen hatten, schnappte sich Sherrinfords Vater schon einmal das Tranchierbesteck, aber ließ es erst noch einmal unten und stimmte eine kleine Rede an.  
»Erst einmal möchten wir uns bei unseren Gästen bedanken, dass sie heute gekommen sind und uns Gesellschaft leisten und dann hoffe ich, dass wir alle genug Hunger mitgebracht haben. Und natürlich möchten wir uns alle bei meiner wunderschönen Frau bedanken, dass sie uns heute so ein leckeres Mal gezaubert hat.«  
Sherrinford beobachtete wie seine Mutter die Augen ein wenig verdrehte, aber trotzdem ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.   
»Also lassen wir uns dieses Braten hier schmecken bevor wir uns daran machen uns auf die Geschenke zu stürzen.«  
Mit dem Ende der Rede erhob er nun das Besteck und stach einmal beherzt in den Braten.


	20. Dilema

Nervös ging Sherrinford in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Seine Katze Harleen beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte aufmerksam vom Bett aus.   
Seit einer Stunde kam der Junge einfach nicht zur Ruhe und das auch aus gutem Grund. Heute Morgen hatte er erfahren, dass Andromeda und Orion nächste Woche Geburtstag hatten. Der Geburtstag wurde auch noch groß gefeiert im Zirkus. Solche Feiern waren schon im generellem nicht sein Ding, aber das schlimmste war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was er den beiden schenken sollte.  
Orions Meinung war ihm dabei nicht ganz so wichtig wie die von Andromeda. Sie war immerhin seine Freundin. Seine erste Freundin. Der erste Geburtstag seiner Freundin, den er mit ihr feierte. Was schenkte man denn da?  
Leider waren er und Andromeda noch nicht allzu lange zusammen und das machte alles noch schwieriger. Er wusste noch nicht so viel über sie, dass er gut einschätzen konnte, was sie sich wünscht. Sie sah aber eigentlich auch aus wie ein Mädchen, das bereits alles hatte, was man sich wünschen könnte. Das machte das Ganze noch schwieriger.  
Natürlich wollte er unbedingt ein gutes Geschenk für sie finden. Ein richtig gutes!  
Die Sorge darüber machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Frustriert ließ er sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen. Sofort machte sich Harleen dann daran sich an seine Seite zu kuscheln und mit einem Miau nach einer Streicheleinheit zu verlangen. Seufzend fing Sherrinford an der Forderung nach zu kommen und ihr über das helle Rückenfell zu streicheln.  
Wie immer beruhigte ihn das ein wenig. Leider blieb das Problem. Er wusste einfach nicht was er ihr schenken sollte. Was hatte er nur für Möglichkeiten?  
Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Kopfschmerzen bekam er. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er sich jemals solche Gedanken über ein Geschenk machen müsste und dabei solche Sorgen hätte.   
Es war so schwierig, da er noch nicht genug über sie wusste. Was genau mochte sie denn? Offensichtlich ihn. Vielleicht war also ein persönliches Geschenk eine gute Idee.   
Aber was war persönlich? Es durfte ja auch nicht zu albern sein.   
Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Sofort sprang er vom Bett auf und warf Harleen dabei regelrecht um. Dieser gefiel das gar nicht und fauchte ein wenig. Aber wie immer beruhigte sie sich auch schnell wieder und kuschelte sich auf seinem Kissen wieder ein.   
Sherrinford wühlte inzwischen auf seinem Schreibtisch herum bis er einen leeren Block fand. Dann schnappte er sich noch seinen Stiftehalter und setzte sich wieder zurück auf sein Bett. Er zog seine Beine an sich heran, so dass er seinen Block auf diesen ablegen konnte um einen besseren Untergrund zu haben. Als nächstes schnappte er sich einen Bleistift.   
Er könnte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen, dass er darauf nicht vorher gekommen ist. Immerhin war es sein einziges Hobby. Da er viel Zeit allein zu Hause verbracht hatte in seiner Kindheit, hatte er irgendwann angefangen sich mit Büchern das zeichnen bei zu bringen. Er war kein Experte, aber seine Freunde sagten ihm immer wieder, dass seine Bilder richtig gut waren. Also war ein Portrait von ihr doch gar keine schlechte Idee. Das hoffte er zumindest. In Filmen klappte es zumindest meist.  
Jetzt musste er sich nur noch jedes Detail ihres Gesichts in Erinnerung rufen.


End file.
